Untold Desires
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Ino had cut him off with a deep passionate kiss Chouji was surprised that the prettiest girl in school was kissing him.
1. Untold Desires

-1_**Untold desires**_

**I Do not own Naruto**

**WARNING HAS SEX MATURE EYES ONLY!!!**

"Hahaha Kiba your so funny!" Ino exclaimed. It was fourth class and Ino and her friends were Hanging out like they usually do. Ino was the most popular girl at Ninja Tech Kunai Academy.

She had talent smarts and was one of the most beautiful girls in the Academy. As she socialized with all of her friends, she was being watched from afar by an overweight boy named Chouji. Chouji was the fattest boy at the academy he had a crush on Ino as did almost every boy at the academy. He was basically a social outcast he stayed to himself and only talked to a few people.

He was friends with Ino but they didn't know each other very well. One of his friends was a boy named Shikamaru. "Hey what's up with you?" Shikamaru said to Chouji, as he sat there in his thoughts daydreaming. When he came to Chouji was startled by his friend.

"What are you doing? don't scare me like that!!!" Shika just shrugged

"I didn't sneak up on you, you would know that if you wouldn't fantasize about Ino all the time."

" I don't fantasize about her all the time, I just want to tell her how I really feel but when I get close to doing so I get butterflies in my stomach and get cold feet about it."

" Well just be yourself and you should do just fine don't even worry about it."

"yeah your right. I'm going to ask her on a date after class"

Chouji replied.

Fourth class had ended and it was time to go home he thought he would talk to ino then and see how she would react. 'Ok just be myself like shika said.'

" Hey Ino how are you doing?"

"Oh Chouji how have you been?" Ino replied "I have been doing well what about you?" "Uh……just fine." chouji swallowed the lump in his throat and asked her

"Ino what do you have planned tomorrow?".

"Well since it's the weekend my boyfriend Neji and I are going to go on a picnic, what about you?" Chouji felt a sharp pain in his gut, he didn't know she had a boyfriend, the sharp pain was now in his chest. He quickly replied

" oh nothing just the same old same old Hahahaha!" he laughed but you could tell it was fake. Ino Looked at her phone and said

" I would like to stay and talk with you Chouji but that's Neji texting me now talk to you later." Chouji watched as his love walked to meet her man.

"Damn man I saw you was just shot down." Shikamaru came from the shadows talking to his love struck friend.

" Its alright ill be ok" Chouji replied holding his tears back.

"Well I'm going home, talk to you on Monday." Chouji walked home his head down in disappointment. It was late in the day when chouji came home. Once there he had made the decision to go for a long walk. A couple of hours into his hike he decided that he would go into the fields to clear his mind of the events that happened earlier.

When he arrived at the fields it was dark and he had heard a strange sound it sounded like someone was crying. "Hmmm I wonder who that could be?". he ran to see who was when he arrived where he had heard the crying he saw that it was Ino.

Chouji ran over to see what was wrong with her.

" Ino what is wrong with you?". "Chouji its nothing wrong my eyes are just watering." Ino sobbed knowing he wouldn't believe it.

"Come on now Ino you can tell me what's wrong, why are you crying, and where is Neji?" Ino cried even harder when she heard that name. Ino replied " He dumped me here while we was having our picnic I asked him why, he told me he had been sleeping around with Tenten and wanted to be with her. He also said that he didn't want to wait for marriage to have sex that's why he dumped me." Chouji sat at ino's side to comfort her.

" Its going to be ok Ino, you didn't need a guy like him anyway. If all he wanted from you was sex you shouldn't even waste your tears on a guy like that." he put his arm around her to get her to stop her crying.

" I think that if you want to wait until marriage to have sex then I respect that you want the man of your dreams to fulfill all of your wants." She had stopped her crying and just sat there staring at Chouji. 'oh my god he has never been this sweet all I knew him as was the fat quiet boy in the school. Why does my heart feel like its about to come out my chest?' Ino thought to herself.

Chouji was now holding her and he moved her hair so that he could look into her big blue eyes. "Ino I have been watching you from afar and I think that you are the most beautiful girl ever I was going to ask you out but……… when you told me you had a boyfriend I just froze, I was hurt, but I was happy that---". Ino had cut him off with a deep passionate kiss Chouji was surprised that the prettiest girl in school was kissing him!!!! His heart skipped a beat when she did that.

After they kissed Ino pulled back and said " Chouji……….you are usually quiet in school, but this just shows me how sweet you are and I just wanted to ask you……..a-are you still a virgin too?"

Chouji replied to her "yes I am I have been waiting for the right girl so I can show her all my fantasies and she could show me hers."

Ino blushed and replied " Chouji will you be my first and I to you?" at that moment Chouji's heart stopped he couldn't believe that Ino wanted to have sex with him.

" You don't want to do it with me, I am not that good looking and I am sure you can find a better looking guy than me."

Ino smiled " I could, but I am not attracted to any other guy right now, but you. You may not have the looks but you are a sweet, and kind person, you have a good heart so I say we shouldn't wait and just live for the moment because its not-----"

She was cut off as Chouji laid a big passionate kiss onto her lips. They was there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds Chouji had broke the kiss so that he could come up for air. "You don't need to speak, my answer is yes." they had another kiss, this time Chouji decided to use his tongue to enter Ino's awaiting mouth.

At first she didn't know what to do, so she decided to use her tongue and fight back while their tongues fought for dominance, Chouji moved his hand to Ino's breast. Ino let out a soft moan and they broke the kiss to catch some air.

"Where do you want to do it?" Chouji said while still trying to catch his breath. "Well, we can go back to my house." A few minutes later they were outside of Ino's house. As soon as ino unlocked the door Chouji was kissing her lips and moving down to her neck. He look up for a second and asked "Where are your parents?"

" They are not home they wont be back until sometime next week." Chouji went back to kissing on Ino' s neck. He kissed all around her neck, as he did, Ino let out soft, low moans and again Chouji stopped to ask "Where is your room Ino?"

" Its just up the stairs to the left" Ino replied her voice had gotten sounded soft as she was feeling the tingle from each of Chouji's kisses. They got up to the room and began removing each others clothes. Ino had knocked Chouji's headband onto the floor and sent her fingers thought his spiky, bushy hair.

Chouji then pulled Ino's shirt off and threw it to the floor looking at the blue bra she had on. He had stared for a while, then started kissing her body again. He loved the way that she let out those soft moans that made him hornier than he was.

Ino thought 'Its my turn to take off some clothes off him.' Ino laid him back onto the bed and straddled on top of him. She started to take his shirt off.

Chouji said " I don't want you to see me without my shirt I don't think you will like it." she just looked at him with her big blue eyes and replied " I don't care about what is on the outside I love you for what's inside." She continued to take his shirt off and when it was off

she giggled " your like a big soft teddy bear I like it!!!" Chouji smiled and flipped her so that he was on top he kissed her neck again and she began moaning as before. Then he started to move towards her breast. He took off her bra and threw it onto the floor with their other garments.

He started with the left breast, he lick the nipple till it was hard and erect making Ino moan a little louder than before. She had never felt something so good on her body. He did the same thing with the right breast. Then started to move downwards towards Ino's womanhood.

He took his tongue and moved it all down her body, Ino let out soft moans. He got to her panties, he massage her forbidden area with his fingers, he could feel the warmness on her womanhood. She let out a big moan from Chouji's soft finger tips massaging her. Chouji removed her panties to see that she was wet. He kissed her navel teasingly, as she let out a loud moan of pleasure wanting him to lick her lower area.

She growled " Stop teasing me, just wait I am going to get you back" At that point, he started to kiss her inner thighs and then he moved to the slits. He gave a kiss then lick the outside causing her to moan out in agony as the pleasure inside her started to grow.

Chouji began to stick his tongue inside of Ino making her scream with pleasure jolting throughout her body. He stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside Ino, she was moaning loudly, luckily no one was home, so nothing was heard. Chouji then took his tongue out and stuck his index finger in and began to move it in and out of Ino. She moaned loudly, chills were running up her spine and then he added his middle finger into her. He also put his tongue down and licked on her hotspot. She could not control her moaning she tried to say something "ugh…..ugh…….ahh….Chouji……..I…….I'm com" at that point her juices had flowed all on his fingers and into his mouth.

Chouji said "you taste sweet Ino." Ino had notice a bulge coming from Chouji's pants she got on top of him and started to grind on top of it. Ino said seductively "I told you I would get you back.

He couldn't help but to moan at the jolt of pleasure on his member. She pulled his pants off doing with his boxers also. She grinded on the shaft of his member making it bigger and bigger as she went up and down slowly on it.

He groaned "ooooooooo ino………. you tease" Chouji then positioned himself on top of Ino. He had situated his member at her womanhood. He looked deep into her eyes and said " Are you Ready Ino?" Ino looked deep into his eyes and nodded. He stuck the tip of his member inside of her she moaned in pain as it penetrated her.

Chouji then stuck a little bit more inside of her until he couldn't go anymore. Ino was very tight. Chouji began to go in and out of her. Ino sat up and grabbed his neck moaning every time he went in and out of her. She had Electricity running through her hot body as he was going in and out of her. Ino thought that she would explode from all of the pleasure of the moment.

Chouji began to go faster and faster, Ino couldn't take it she screamed as loud as she could she had never felt anything so good. Chouji had felt her get tighter around his member he couldn't take it anymore and with that Ino's juices went all over Chouji's member and Chouji's sperm went inside of ino.

Ino felt his member moving inside of her it felt so good to her. Chouji pulled out and grabbed the covers so that they could lay there with one another. He laid beside his lover's head and look into her eyes that were like pools of lust to him and said "I love you" she stared back and replied "I love you too" they kissed passionately one more time before falling into a deep sleep in one another's arms.


	2. Weekend Love

-1_**Weekend Love**_

**_I took this off but ive decided to put it back R&R_**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

The morning sun woke Chouji from his sleep, as he tried to remember what he had did last night, he looked to see Ino asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. She had woken from the kiss and looked into her lover's eyes.

"Did you sleep good Ino?" Chouji said as he moved his hands up and down her back. "It was good, so what do you want to do today?" "I don't know, but why don't you go get cleaned up so we can figure that out." Ino got up off the bed which was stained from there encounter.

As Ino walked to the bathroom, Chouji laid and stared at Ino's perfect curves, he had never seen anything with such beauty. "Do you want to join me?" Ino looked back and Chouji nodded. She turned on the shower, waited for it to get the right temperature. They got into the shower and began cleaning each other. "Chouji could you wash my back?" "Y-yeah sure" Chouji to the soap and began massaging his love's back. She began to let out a mixture of moans and giggles as his hands went around her back. Chouji, caught her off guard by taking his hand and rubbed her forbidden area.

Ino let out a loud moan as she was surprised that he did something like that. "ooooooh Chouji." Ino moaned as he rubbed her. He then stuck one finger inside, she moaned as the pleasure was rushing though her body. He inserted another finger in Ino and began moving them in and out, he started slow but began to speed up. Ino put her arm around his neck and began going up and down on his fingers. The pleasure built up inside her and she released on his hand. He licked it off his hands while the rest ran down the drain. "oooooh wait till tonight before we do other things."

Ino said while trying to calm herself down. They cleaned up and went into the living room to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. After about an three hours of talking and make out sessions, they decided to stay in and watch movies. "I'll be back I've got to get a change of clothes and help my mom with something but, as soon as I'm done ill be here." he gave Ino a big kiss and was off to his house.

It was about 7:30 when he got back to Ino's house. Chouji was wearing a black shirt with black track pants and running shoes and had some extra clothes with him. When Ino answered the door, he studied her up and down, she was wearing a purple dress that cut off right at her thighs, it had her breast sitting up high and purple heels. "Hey Chouji you like?" "Its W-wonderful."

Ino smelt like sweet lavender, Chouji was tantalized by her scent. He walked into her house and went into the living room and sat down on the couch there was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table. Ino put in the movie, as she bent over Chouji looked up her dress and saw she wasn't wearing any panties, his solider stood at attention.

Ino walked to the couch and sat next to him she saw the bulge in his pants she got a little wet from the bulge. Chouji put his arm around Ino as the movie started. About half way through, Chouji got bored and started kissing on Ino's neck. "Wait….. Its getting to the best part" "Yeah, the part where we make our own movie." he picked her up and carried her into her room.

He laid her on the bed and began kissing her neck again.

Ino started moaning as his kissed her body. She stood up leaving Chouji on the bed confused. "Ino what are you---" she started to remove her dress slowly. She was now completely naked, Chouji stood up and began undressing himself. Now both nude he started kissing on her right breast. Ino started moaning as her nipple got hard. Chouji ready for some action went to her forbidden area and began licking it. She moaned as his tongue played with her button. The pleasure was too much for her, she released her sweet juices in Chouji's mouth. He swallowed it up then, stuck his fully erect member at her entrance. Without warning he went inside her.

Ino let out a harsh scream of pleasure as she was taken by surprised. He then flipped her onto her stomach and began going in and out. He took his finger and began playing with her clit. Ino had never felt this good. She felt like she was about to go crazy. Close to their climax they yelled as loud as they could as the released in unison. Their juices mixing with one another.

Chouji pulled out and laid beside Ino. He looked deep into her eyes and without hesitation said "I love you" and Ino looked right back into his eyes and replied "I love you too." Chouji pulled Ino close with her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and the warmth from his body. "I wonder what everyone is gonna think at school on Monday." Chouji asked "I don't care what they think I love you and nothing is going to stop me from loving you." Ino replied looking into Chouji's eyes with love and affection. This would be one weekend they wouldn't soon forget.


	3. Trials against their love

-1_**Overcoming the Tribulations and Trials for their Love**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Monday had came and Chouji was nervous. He was having thoughts of what people would do or say if they saw him and Ino together. He called Ino "Hey baby." "Chouji how you doing?" "I'm alright….listen I'm having second thoughts…… I mean what will people think if they saw you with me?" "I wouldn't care what people think of us." "You're right I'm just over reacting I'll see you in front of the school. I love you." "I love you too bye." He hung up the phone and finished getting ready but, he still had some doubts in his mind.

Chouji arrived at the school around 7:30, class didn't start until around 8 but he came early to hang out with Shikamaru. When he got to the front of the school Shika was sitting on the bench where they usually hang out. "Hey dude what's up?" Shika asked. "Nothing much Shika." "So what did you do this weekend?" 'What should I tell him that I was with Ino all weekend?' "Uh, I just stayed in the house eating and sleeping nothing special." "You need to go on a diet fat boy." Shikamaru replied jokingly.

"I'm not fat, just handsomely round." Chouji rubbed his stomach. "Ha yeah right…….there goes your girlfriend." Shika pointed. Ino had walked up and was looking around for him. Ino's friends were standing in front of the Hokage statue talking like they always do. "Ino hey!!!" Kiba barked. Waving her over. When Ino finally spotted Chouji she walked over to him, ignoring her friends.

"Hey, I wonder where she's going?" Temari asked. They would always stand in a circle it was always Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Kankudo, and Ino but, for some reason she had other plans. They watched as Ino made her way to what they referred to as the loser side of the front yard. "Hey fat boy your girl is on her way over here." Chouji looked and saw Ino walking over to him ' Oh no I wonder what Shikamaru is gonna think of us'

"Hey Chouji how's my teddy bear?" Ino smiled and gave Chouji a kiss. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he saw. "Oh, hi are you Chouji friend?" " Yeah I'm Shikamaru" "I'm Ino Chouji's girlfriend." Shika raised his eyebrow. "Chouji pay attention in class and I'll see you at lunch. I love you." "Ok. I love you too." he gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

Ino left to go talk with her friends. "So, what the fuck was that about?" Kiba asked when Ino arrived. "What was what?" Ino looked confused. "You know what he's talking about. Why did you kiss that loser?" Kankudo asked. "He's my boyfriend." Ino replied. Tell me that your just joking because its not funny." Sakura said as she looked at her friend like she was crazy. "It's not a joke I was with Neji but he dumped me and Chouji was there and one thing led to another…." meanwhile, Shikamaru was looking at Chouji like he had seen a ghost.

"So are you going to tell me what you REALLY did this weekend teddy bear?" "Ok, you got me, Neji broke up with her, we kissed, and went back to her place." "You had sex with Ino!?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Well…..yeah we did." "Damn. I'm happy for you. You with the girl of your dreams." "Thanks bro." just then the bell rang. "Well, we better get to class we don't wanna be late." Shika said." "Yeah you're right." they made their way to their separate classes. As, Ino and her friends were walking to their classes Ino was being asked 1000 questions.

"Why would you go with that loser?" Kankudo asked. "He's a really sweet and caring person, he understands me, and he makes me happy." "But he's a nerd why would you love him?" Sakura asked. "Do I have to repeat myself? And besides, why do y'all care? If I love him then, y'all should be happy, I'm with someone that cares for me." everyone fell silent as they walked to class.

During class, whispers spread the room as everyone was talking about Ino and Chouji. At the end of first classes, as Ino was walking to her next class she heard people talking. "I heard she's getting paid to be with him." "Yeah? Well, I heard that Neji dumped her, that's why she lowered her standards to fat ugly losers." Ino kept her head high as she made her walked to her second class. While Chouji walked to his class he also got harassed.

" Yo pork chop what kind of jutsu you use to get her to love you?" "It won't last long between y'all. You would probably squish her if y'all had sex." Chouji made it to his class and a million thoughts ran though his mind. Chouji went to sat at his desk and there was a note on it. He thought it might've been from a teacher.

He opened it up, it was a picture of a whale with his face on it and Ino under him looking like she was in pain. He ripped the picture up and put it in the trash. He went back to his seat pulled out his phone and text messaged Ino.

"Hey baby how you doing?" "The other students are asking me questions and saying things like I've lowered my standards but, I'm not letting it get to me. What about you bear?" "I'm trying to be strong but its hard. I'm confused, why can't they let us be? I got to go I'll see you at lunch." "ok bear be strong for me." Chouji began to do his work and then he started to get his with paper balls. He turned to see that it was Ino's friend Kiba.

"What you looking at fat boy?" "I'm not looking at anything dog breath." "What you say porky? You got a problem with me?" "Leave me alone you flea bag" Chouji turned around and resumed his work. Second period had ended and it was time for third. Ino walked into her class and put her books on her desk. She looked in the back of the room and saw a group of girls. They were looking at her and giggling, and she didn't pay them no mind. "Well, Ino I have heard some things about you."

Ino saw that it was Tenten. "Everybody knew that you were broken when Neji left you for me I might add, but who thought you would switched to dating cows." Tenten laughed "Shut up you dirty bitch." Ino snapped back. "Don't get angry. It's alright if you like a 600 pound whale on top of you." Ino made a fist, and was getting ready to give Tenten one to the jaw when, Temari stepped in.

"Look slut, I suggest you go back to your seat unless you want my fan in your back again." "And you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do to you." Sakura appeared at Temari's side. Tenten went to the back of the room and sat at her desk. "What was that about?" Ino asked. "Well Ino-pig, me and Temari was thinking and if you love Chouji who are we to judge?" "Yeah like Sakura said, if your happy were happy but, if he hurts you we'll kick his ass." Temari smiled. Ino gave her girlfriends a hug. When third period ended it was time for lunch. Ino was on her way to meet Chouji in the lunchroom when someone grabbed her by the arm. "What the fuck who-" Ino looked to see that it was Neji.

"Neji? Let me go! What do you want?" "Well Ino, I……I want you back." "Wait, what did you say?" "I want you back. I know you spread those rumors about you and that fat bastard going out and having sex to get me jealous. It worked, now come back to me so that you can restore your reputation." "Excuse me? Its not a rumor, we did have sex and we are going out. Neji you're a dirty, lying, bitch and I don't love you anymore. So, leave me alone and go be with that hoe Tenten." " Hold on are you turning _me _down?" "Yeah now leave me alone." Ino began to walk off when Neji snatched her back. "You must be on drugs, nobody turns Neji Hyuga down." "Well, Ino Yamanaka just did." She jerked away from him and slapped him down with a hard right. As Ino walked away and Neji stood there, stunned.

In the lunchroom, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting at a table talking. "You and Ino are the hot topic of the school." "I didn't think it would be like this, I've been getting fucked with all day I can't wait to see Ino." just then Ino walked in and sat down with them. "Hey bear it's finally good to see you." Ino planted a kiss on Chouji's lips. Other students in the lunchroom were staring. "It's been a long day I just want to leave this crazy school." Chouji said. He put his arm around Ino. " Hey Ino." Shikamaru said he was looking a little nervous. "Do you think you could introduce me to your friend Temari?" Ino looked at him and giggled. "Sure I think you two will get along just fine. We should go on a double date so that you two can get to know each other. What do you think bear?" Chouji ran his hands though Ino's hair. "That's a great idea Ino." Shikamaru Shrugged "Eh, I'm cool with it." the bell rang and it was time for the last class of the day. Ino and Chouji held hands as they walked to their last class together, as they walked other students were making fun and questioning their love but, they didn't care. Whatever obstacle stood in their way they would overcome it together.


	4. The Spoiled moment

-1**Sorry it took so long but its finally here Chap 4, Enjoy!!**

It had been a long week for Chouji and Ino. They had been the hot topic of B.K.A. for the week. Now it was Friday, and they needed some much time away from the school. It was fourth period, Ino and Chouji were in the back of the class talking. Ino sat on top of a desk while Chouji sat in front of her.

"I'm so glad that it's Friday I'm ready to get outta this place." Ino said as she ran her hands though Chouji's hair.

"Yeah I've gotten sick of this place. I didn't think I would make it though the whole week, but with you by my side I was able to." Chouji leaned his head back and looked into Ino's eyes.

"I love you Ino."

"I love you too Chouji." Ino smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I think I'm going to be sick." They looked to see Shikamaru standing, with his hands in his pockets looking bored.

"What? Did I spoil the moment?" Shika smirked. They said nothing.

"So, What's up Shika?" Ino asked.

"Eh nothing much." Shika Shrugged.

There was a long pause, Shikamaru put his hands on his head and closed his eyes. Chouji decided to break the silence.

"So, Ino have you talked to _Temari _lately?" Shika shot an eye open.

"No, I haven't been able to talk to her all week."

"Hey Shika, you're free tonight right?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah So?" Shika rubbed his head.

"Ino find Temari and ask her if she wants to go out tonight." Chouji looked at Shikamaru.

"So, it's gonna be the three of you?" Shika asked.

"No the four of us. It's a double date, you're coming too."

"Eh, no thanks." Shika replied.

"Didn't you want to meet her? Come on, you know you want to." Chouji smiled.

"Ok, I'll go." Shika replied lazily.

"This is going to be fun! I'll find Temari after school." Ino exclaimed.

"We'll go out around 8 so, Shika be at my house around 7 ok?" Chouji told him.

"Yeah, ok." Shika replied.

The clock hit 3:30 and the bell rang right on time. Everyone in class ran out the door. Ino set out to find Temari.

'It's Friday so she should be……' Ino made her way to the gym. Her thoughts were correct, Temari was in the gym training.

"Hey Temari."

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering what are you doing tonight?" Ino asked.

"Well……..uh…….nothing I guess…….why?" Temari looked confused.

"Well, me, Chouji, and his friend were going out tonight and he really wanted to meet you, so will you come?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Ino hugged Temari. "Eww, sweat. Well lets go to my house so we can get ready." Temari grabbed her things and went with Ino to her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where's Shikamaru at? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.' Just then, there was a knock at the door. Chouji answered and it was Shikamaru.

"Where have you been? I thought I told you 7?"

Shika shrugged. "I took my time, I wasn't going to be in a rush."

Shika wore a black shirt with ripped jeans with black and white shoes. Chouji wore a dark red shirt with black pants, and red and black shoes.

"Well, we should get going don't wanna be late." Chouji closed the door and locked it. They began walking to Ino's house.

"Why are you dressed like a street thug?" Chouji asked.

"I Just threw something on, I don't really care." Shika smirked.

"You should try to look good for a date."

"Eh, whatever you say." Shika said as he put his hands in his pockets.

'I hope this date goes well.' Chouji thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ino's house, her and Temari were still getting ready.

"Which one you think Temari the blue one or the red one?" Ino was going though her clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Hmm the blue one goes with your eyes. Which one you think? The green one or the brown one?"

"I think the green one but that would look better on you."

"Oh, I can't decide, would it be wrong to go on a date naked?" Temari asked jokingly.

Ino laughed at her comment.

After about 20 minutes of mixing and matching clothes they were finally ready. Ino wore a blue cut off tank top, with blue and black pants and matching blue shoes. Temari wore a brown top with fishnets and a brown sweat pants, and matching flip flops.

They went down stairs and waited for the boys to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chouji and Shika arrived at Ino's, Chouji took a deep breath.

"You ready Shika?"

"Yeah I'm ready, lets get on with it." Shika replied sounding like he could care less.

Chouji shook his head and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Ino answered the door , and jumped onto Chouji giving a hug.

"Hey bear, how you doing?"

"I'm fine Ino, you look great."

"Aww." Ino gave him a kiss.

"So are ya'll ready?"

"Yeah. Temari lets go!" Ino yelled into the house.

Temari came out and looked at Chouji to Shika.

'Hmm, his friend isn't that bad, he's kinda cute.' Temari thought.

"Temari this is Shikamaru and Shika this is Temari" Ino Introduced them.

"Hi." Temari extended her hand to Shika.

He looked at her hand.

"How you doing?" he didn't even bother to shake her hand.

'He may be cute but he's an asshole.' Temari thought.

"Well, lets get going." Chouji announced.

"Where are we gonna go?" Shika asked.

"Since it such a beautiful night, we should walk around town." Chouji replied.

'What a drag……at least I get to do it with Temari.' Shika thought

"Eh, whatever." Shika replied aloud.

"That sounds nice, could we stop at the ramen shop later too?" Ino asked.

"Sure, it's on me baby." Chouji kissed Ino.

"Alright you lovebirds, lets get a move on." Shika casually walked off down the road, so

Ino locked her door and they ran to catch up with Shika.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked around Konoha for an hour taking in the sites.

"Eh I'm bored, time to have some fun." Shika said.

"What kind of fun?" Chouji asked.

"Just watch." Shika walked into a small store.

The others followed behind him. Once inside, Shikamaru looked at the register line to see a man standing behind a women. Shikamaru walked into a aisle so that he wouldn't be seen. Chouji, Ino, and Temari followed him.

"So what are we doing in here?" Ino asked.

"Just wait." Shika replied as he began making hand signs.

"What are-" Temari was about to ask, when she was cut off by Shika.

"**Shadow-Possession Jutsu." **they watched as his shadow moved from him, and extended under the shelf to the front of the store.

They decided to follow it. When Chouji, Ino, and Temari got to the front of the store, they saw the shadow under the man that was behind that women.

"No, he wouldn't." Temari said.

"He would _and_ he will." Chouji replied.

The man's hand went from his side and grabbed a handful of the women's ass.

"What the-" the man was really confused. The women turned around and glared at the man.

"YOU PEVERT!!!" she yelled.

Just then, Shika joined Chouji and company at the front of the store to watch the action.

"I-I'm s-sorry….. I" the man was real scared.

"OH, YOU WILL BE!!!" the women drew her fist back and punched the man out the store into another store across the street.

At that point, Chouji and company knew who the women was. It was the principal of Blue Kunai Academy, and Legendary Sannin Tsunade. To make matters worse, she was drunk, and a drunk Tsunade isn't a happy one.

"Uh, I think we better go." Shika said as he quickly exited the store. The others nodded and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to go to the ramen shop. When they arrived, they sat down and Chouji ordered 4 bowls of ramen.

"It was messed up what happened to that man….." Ino said.

"Yeah he didn't deserve that." Temari added.

"You didn't have to do the man like that Shika." Chouji shook his head.

"You three were laughing the whole way here." Shika looked at the and smirked.

"It was funny to see Tsunade send him flying like that." they all busted into laughter.

"Order up!" the man gave them their ramen.

After they finished eating, Chouji paid for the ramen and they were on their way..

"Well, where to now?" Shika asked.

"How about we go to Konoha park?" Chouji suggested.

"That sounds nice. What do you think Temari?" Ino added.

"Sure." Temari replied.

Shika put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off when Chouji stopped him.

"Shika hold on a minute. You girls go ahead I got to talk to Shika about something."

"Ok Chouji." Ino gave Chouji a kiss, then her and Temari began walking to the park.

"So, what's up Chouji?"

"Shika can't you see Temari likes you?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And? Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I don't like her like that."

"You're lying I can see it in your face."

Shika rubbed his head. "I'll tell her when the time's right."

Chouji Shook his head. "Ok."

They ran to catch up with the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Kohona park. The park had a lake at the center, and was surrounded by beautiful trees. The moon was out and the light off the moon reflected off the water made it sparkle.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Chouji replied.

Ino ran to the lake, kicked off her shoes, and stuck her feet into the crystal clear water.

"Oh, it's cold. Come on Chouji." Ino motioned him over. He nodded and walked over.

"What about us?" Temari asked.

"Why don't ya'll go and get to know each other better?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Shika replied. Ino and Chouji watched as they walked off together.

"They look good together." Ino said.

"Yeah." Chouji replied.

Chouji took off his shoes and joined Ino.

"This is a beautiful lake." Ino said as she took in the magnificent scene.

Chouji grabbed her from behind and kissed her.

"Yeah it is but, it ain't as beautiful as you."

Ino ran her hand along his jaw line. "Your so sweet Chouji, I love you."

"I love you too Ino." his lips met hers for a passionate kiss.

"I want to make you feel good Ino." Chouji said seductively.

Chouji ran his left hand down Ino's stomach and into her pants.

"C-c-cho…..we can't……not….here." Ino moaned.

Chouji moved his right hand under her shirt and began playing with her breast.

"Cho- what if…….some……one……..sees us?" Ino asked as she struggled not to moan loud.

Chouji licked her ear and replied softly "Don't worry no one will see us. Just relax."

Chouji took his finger and rubbed it along her button. This earned a soft moan from Ino. He stuck his index finger inside of her, and he felt her body shake against his. This made him hard. Chouji started pumping in and out of Ino, she started moaning as he went in and out with his fingers. Ino arched her back against his chest, and she felt his manhood on her ass.

"I'm……about…….to get you….back." Ino said softly.

"What are you……oooo." She began moving her ass up and down against his erection.

Chouji started pumping faster in and out of Ino. Her moans got louder, she was close. Chouji grunted as the friction from her ass grinding on him was driving him crazy.

"Chouji! Chouji!" Ino moaned his name, she was about to climax.

"Oh, Ino, In-" Chouji was about to release also.

They released in unison, Ino's juices went all over Chouji's hand.

"I Love you Chouji." Ino said as she tried to calm herself down.

"I love you too Ino" Chouji replied. He pulled his fingers out of her and wrapped his arms around her, and began taking in the scene with his lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Temari and Shika were on the other of the lake sitting on the grass.

"So how long have you been living in Kohona?" Shika asked.

"For about 3 years now. I moved here from Suna with my mom and brothers."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah it's been alright."

Shika moved closer to Temari.

"So, uh how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Three."

"Did you ever-"

"NO!" Temari replied quickly.

"Ok then." Shika shook his head.

"This lake is so beautiful, there's nothing like this in Suna." Temari said as she stared at the lake.

"Yeah it's alright…… but it doesn't come close to you." Shika put his arm around Temari.

"Your just saying that."

"I mean it."

"No, you don't." Temari blushed.

"Ok, I don't." Shikamaru took his arm from around her and laid back on the grass.

'What the fuck?' Temari was stunned.

He had set the perfect mood, said she was beautiful, and now he was laying in the grass staring at the sky? What a mood killer.

"What was with that?" Temari asked.

"With what?" Shika looked confused.

"You called me beautiful, put your arm around me, and now your laying on the grass…… did you mean what you said?"

Shika sat up "Yeah I meant it, but you didn't believe me and I didn't want to waste time convincing you."

Temari felt tear forming in her eyes. "That was a good way to stomp on my heart."

She got up and was about to walk away when Shika grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I want to make you happy. I think I know something that can stop your tears."

Shikamaru spun her around, wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave her a passionate kiss. This is what she wanted, to feel his lips pressed against hers, his body against hers, feeling the warm embrace. This was their kiss, their world, and their moment. Still entwined in their kiss, they sat back down in the grass. Shika moved his hand onto Temari's breast, earning a soft moan from her. They finally broke the kiss for some air.

Shika started kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving his mark.

""You're mine now." Shika said in a soft seductive voice.

Temari rubbed her hand up and down his well toned chest.

"Mmm, it's my turn now." Temari whispered.

Temari licked and nibbled on his neck, leaving marks on him.

"You're _mine_ now." Temari said seductively.

Temari began playing with Shika's shirt wanting it gone. He quickly complied. When his shirt was gone she moved her hand around his chest.

"Time for you to lose the shirt." Shika grinned.

Temari removed her shirt, revealing her supple breast.

"Hmph. Nice." Shika grinned.

Shika began sucking on her right breast, she arched her back and let out soft moans as he sucked on the nipple.

"Shika……maru." Temari whispered.

He moved from one breast to the other, alternating until both nipples were erect. Shika moved down from her chest to her stomach. He kissed and licked her stomach and inside her belly button. He went back up to her lips and got another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Temari." Shika said after he broke the kiss.

"I love you too Shikamaru."

they stared into each others eyes lost in lust………

"WOO BABY!!!" they heard a voice.

They broke their gaze to see Chouji and Ino standing there. They glared at the two of them.

"What? Did I spoil the moment?" Chouji asked.

"Do I have to spray you two with the hose?" Ino giggled.

"We're trying to get to _know_ each other here, do ya' mind?" Shika asked them.

"It's getting late, we gotta go." Ino replied.

"Eh, what a drag. We're coming." Shika handed Temari her shirt.

"Could you leave us to get dressed?" Temari asked as she covered her breast.

Ino and Chouji nodded and walked off. Shika and Temari got their shirts on and met up with Chouji and Ino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to Ino's, everyone said their goodbyes.

"Tonight was fun bear. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Ino planted a kiss on Chouji.

"I love you too Ino."

Shika and Temari did the same.

"Too bad we didn't get to _know_ each other better." Temari said.

"Eh, yeah." Shika replied.

"I would've gave you a surprise too."

Shika raised an eyebrow. "What? A surprise?"

Temari leaned to Shika's ear and whispered seductively.

"I'm not wearing any panties."

Shikamaru's face turned red.

Temari giggled and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you later. I love you." Temari smiled.

"I love you too." Shika replied.

"Bye!" Ino and Temari ran into the house.

Chouji and Shika walked down the road. Shika said nothing the entire walk.

**A/N: Well that's it sorry it took so long, tell me what you think. I would like to thank Haskins for giving me the idea and thank you readers for waiting for this chapter.**


	5. Fortunate

-1_**Since Valentines I based this Chapter on it enjoy!**_

The weekend had ended and it was time to go back to the hellhole called Blue Kunai Academy. Chouji stood in his usual spot waiting for Ino.

'I wonder where she could be?' Chouji thought as he scanned the area for his love.

"Chouji!" a voice from behind him called.

Chouji turned and got tackled by someone, he hit the ground and tried to focus his eyes to see who was on top of him, it was Ino.

"Ino, how you doing today?" Chouji smiled.

"I'm just really excited." Ino climbed off Chouji.

"Oh, why?" Chouji asked as he stood up.

"I think it's because Valentines day is coming up." Ino kissed Chouji.

"What was that for?" Chouji had a confused look on his face.

"That was for being so good to me." Ino smiled.

"I'm going to do something for you on Valentines day."

"Chouji you don't have to do anything for me."

"But I want to, so I can show you how much you mean to me."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ino kissed him again.

The bell rang signaling it was time to go to class, Chouji walked Ino to her class. As they walked Chouji thought about what to get her. It would be the first Valentines day that he would spend with someone.

Chouji made it to his class just as the bell rang. He sat down in his desk and began the work on the board, but he was trying to think of what would be the perfect gift for Ino.

'Maybe I could take her out to dinner? Maybe a movie? No all that seems too corny. What would she like?' Chouji was lost in his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ino was too excited to do the work in her class, all she could think about was Valentines day.

'I wonder what Chouji has planned for me? Whatever it is I know it'll be good because it's from him.' Ino's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"nothing but you've been acting strange today."

"I'm just fine, I'm thinking about Valentines day coming up and Chouji said he was going to do something for me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really what do you think he'll do?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, but I know it'll be romantic."

"What did Neji get you for Valentines last year?"

Ino thought she would throw up when she heard that name. "You know……..I don't even remember and I could care less." Ino snapped.

"O……..K." Sakura took a step back.

"I haven't seen that dog since I been with Chouji and I hope it stay like that."

"I heard that him and Tenten are having problems." Sakura whispered.

"Well that bastard deserves it." Ino laughed. That's what he gets for breaking her heart like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day, it was finally time to go home. Chouji and Ino were getting there things together.

"So what do you want to do today Ino?" Chouji asked.

"I don't care we can go to my house and study." Ino replied.

"Yeah we can do that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Ino's house. As they entered, Chouji noticed that her parents still wasn't home. Ino went into the kitchen to make some instant ramen. Chouji threw his bag onto Ino's couch and went into the kitchen to join her.

"Ino when are your parents coming home from vacation?"

"Oh, my mom called yesterday she said that they would be home in 2 weeks."

"Ok, I just don't like for you to be in this house alone." Chouji went over and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry Chouji…….I can take care of myself." Ino smiled.

"I know, but I really care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Chouji……" Ino rested her head on Chouji.

"Well, let get to studying." Chouji smiled and went into the living room.

Chouji pulled out his books and began studying. Ino watched him, it made her feel good that he was concerned for her. Once her instant ramen was done she took it and went to the couch to join Chouji. Ino grabbed the remote as she sat down and began flipping through channels. After awhile, Ino got bored and decided that she wanted to have some fun.

"Chouji aren't you tired of studying?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but I got a big test coming up, so I cant afford not to study."

"Don't you want to take a little break?" Ino asked seductively.

"I would but not right now."

"Hmph. Fine then." Ino got up off the couch and went up stairs to her room.

'I know he'll wanna take a _long_ break after what I'm about to do.' Ino thought.

Chouji continued to study, when Ino came back down the stairs, she sat back beside Chouji and began watching T.V.

"Chouji have you talked to Shika?" Ino asked.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen-" He glanced over at Ino and lost his train of thought. Ino sat beside him, wearing absolutely nothing.

Chouji coughed. "As I was saying, I haven't seen him all day what about Temari?"

"I haven't seen her either I wonder what they were doing?" Ino laughed.

Chouji shrugged and continued with his study.

'She trying to crack me, but it isn't gonna work.' Chouji thought.

Ino pouted as she watched Chouji study, why wasn't he all over her?

'I'm gonna have to do something a little more to persuade him' Ino thought.

Ino began massaging her breast and letting out soft moans to get Chouji's attention.

Ino played with her nipples getting them hard, and she started to getting wet between her legs. She moved one hand down and began to massage herself. Ino's moans got a little louder, and Chouji glanced over again and couldn't believe his eyes.

'Damn it, why she gotta do me like this? I have to study, as much as I want to take her right now I have to study…..' Chouji mind began to trial off with Ino teasing him like that.

Ino looked over to see him still into his book, not giving her the time of day, she knew what would get him. Ino began massaging herself more and stuck two fingers inside, as she pumped in and out she began moaning louder and louder.

"Ugh, ugh……Chouji…….." Ino moaned, she knew this would get him.

Meanwhile, Chouji sat there and had a conflict within himself.

'Damn……….Ino is…………what should I do? Study? Ino? Study? Ino? Study………' Chouji finally made his choice.

"INO!" Chouji yelled and jumped on top of her.

He began kissing on her neck and all down her body. He picked her up and carried her into her room. Chouji laid Ino on the bed, and threw his clothes off as fast as he could, so he could get back to her. When he was naked, he hopped back on top of her, and began sucking on her nipples. He gave both of them equal attention before continuing to trail kisses down her stomach and to her area.

He took his tongue and licked her, tasting her sweetness.

"I can't wait baby, are you ready?" Chouji asked.

Ino couldn't speak, all she did was nod. Chouji positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly entered. Ino let out a loud moan as the shock coursed all through her body. Chouji started to go at a slow pace, but started to pick up speed.

"Chouji! Deeper, deeper!" Ino moaned.

Chouji complied and went as far as he could in and came all the way out. Ino was lost in waves of pleasure, she could feel her climax approaching, Chouji was also close. He came all the way out and put all his power into one last thrust with that, they yelled at the top of their lungs and climaxed, their juices mixing with one another. It took them a few minutes to come back down to earth. Chouji pulled out, and grabbed the blanket to cover their bodies. Chouji pulled Ino close and held her.

"Ino?"

"Yeah Chouji?"

"Do you ever…..think about Neji………being your first instead of me."

"What? No I'm glad you were my first I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ino rested her head on his chest.

"You hear that?" Chouji asked.

"What?" Ino replied confused.

"My heart."

Ino put her ear on his chest and heard his heart beating fast.

"That's how it sounds every time I'm with you Ino."

"Bear…….your so sweet."

Ino slid closer to Chouji not wanting to leave his side and with that, they fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji woke from his sleep, and fixed his eyes to see where he was. He saw that Ino was snuggled up to him. He got up without waking Ino and began to get ready. He kissed Ino on the forehead and that woke her up.

"Mmm……Chouji?" Ino said sleepily.

"Yeah Ino?"

"Where you going?"

"I got to go home real quick and get ready for school, so go back to sleep."

Ino sat up. "Do you have to go? Cant you stay…….Please?" Ino looked at Chouji with puppy dog eyes.

"I wish I could, but I really got to get home."

"…….Fine." Ino got out the bed and gave Chouji a kiss.

"I'll see you at school. I love you Ino."

"I love you too bear." Ino hopped back into the bed.

Chouji smiled and let himself out. He had to hurry home and get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji made it home in time to get ready for school. As he got dress he tried to think of what kind of gift to get Ino. He finished getting ready and started to walk to school. Hopefully Shikamaru would be there. As Chouji walked he was deep in his thoughts about what to get Ino, that's when he saw Shika walking.

"Hey Shika! Wait up!" Chouji yelled after his friend.

Shika turned to see Chouji running towards him. "Chouji what's up?"

"Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you."

"Well, uh me and Temari were…….doing some special training."

"Yeah…….right." Chouji smirked.

Shikamaru put his hands on his head. "What is it that you want?"

"I was wondering what should I get Ino for valentines?"

"What you don't know what to get?"

"Well, this would be my first valentines with someone so I'm kinda confused on what to get."

Shika shook his head. "How troublesome. Why don't you just get her some chocolate and a card? That's what most people get."

Chouji frowned. "I don't want to get her that, I wanna get something special."

"Eh, if you don't want to do that just go around to shops and look for something."

"How will I know what's right?"

"You'll know when you see the item and your heart will tell you 'that is something that she'll cherish forever'"

Chouji thought deeply about this.

"Thanks Shika."

"Eh, no problem now lets hurry before we be late to school."

"Yeah"

and with that they took off towards the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a dreadfully long day of school, Chouji was ready to go look for Ino's gift. He had just one problem- Ino.

"Hey bear you want to hang out today?" Ino asked.

"I would but I can't I have to help my mom with something today." Chouji lied.

"Oh, ok then call me later. I love you." Ino kissed him.

"ok I will, I love you too."

Chouji walked home. When he got into his house he ran to his room and locked the door. He reached under his bed and pulled out a locked box. He pulled a key out of a secret place and opened the box. The box contained some old keepsakes and some money.

'100.……..130.…………200. This should be enough.' Chouji thought.

He put his box back up and ran out the house. He had to find the perfect gift for Ino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji walked around the Konoha shopping district looking for a gift, but everything he found didn't call out to him like Shika said it would, he had to find something. He wondered into a small gift shop.

"Hi there sir, may I help you?" The Clerk asked.

"No I'm just browsing." Chouji replied.

"So, you looking for something for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but so far I Haven't found anything."

"Hmm, you look like you have an eye for quality let me show you some of my special merchandise." The Clerk motioned Chouji into a back room.

Chouji walked with caution towards the back. The man fumbled through some things before he pulls out a box.

"This is a very special item. I think it might be what you're looking for." The clerk opens the box and Chouji can't believe his eyes.

'This…….is it.' Chouji thought.

"How much for it?"

"Since you're a nice kid I'll give it to you for…………..$150." The clerk smiled.

"Deal!" Chouji smiled he knew this would be something Ino would love he could feel it.

"Alright. I'm gonna wrap it up for no extra charge."

"Thanks mister."

"No prob kid. Let me tell you kid this necklace is worth over 1,000 dollars, but I gave it to you cheap because you have this vibe about you. It seems like you really love your opposite, so cherish that person…….forever." The clerk smiled and handed Chouji the item.

"Thanks for everything." Chouji waved to the clerk as he left.

"No problem."

As Chouji walked down the road he looked at the wrapped gift.

'I know Ino is gonna love this…….. Now I have to figure how I'm going to give it to her.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is the last day before Valentines day.' Chouji thought as he wiped the cold out his eyes.

He had stayed up half the night thinking of the perfect way to give Ino her gift, but to no a vial. He thought of just handing it to her but that was just to corny, and then he thought of giving it to her after they do the nasty, but she would be too tired to acknowledge it.

'Hmm……….' Chouji pondered what to do.

Chouji got up out the bed and began to get ready for school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder why he didn't call me last night? He better have a good reason.' Ino pouted.

Chouji saw Ino sitting on the bench, she looked sad.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Chouji asked looking confused.

Ino glared at him. "Hmph. You forgot to call me last night."

"Oops, I forgot I'm sorry baby." Chouji reached out to give her a hug, but she turned away from him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Ino turned back around to him. "…………..Ok."

Chouji smiled and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang and it was time to go home. Chouji waited as Ino packed her things and they exited the class together.

"It's been a long day I'm tired." Ino said.

"Yeah me too." Chouji added.

"Hmmm, do you want to come over and join me?" Ino smiled devilishly.

"I can't I have some…….things to take care of."

"Oh………." Ino frowned.

"I'll call you later." Chouji kissed Ino.

"You promise?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Ino smiled.

Chouji hugged her and with that, they went their separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji walked around Konoha for hours, trying to find the perfect place and could not find it.

'This is hopeless I can't find anywhere that would be nice.' Chouji thought as he walked with his head down.

'This seems hopeless, I don't think I'm gonna find a place before tomorrow.'

Chouji raised his head up to see that he was standing in the park. He looked out at its vast beauty.

"This is it." Chouji said to himself.

Chouji decided to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chouji arrived home, he went into his room and laid on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and called Ino.

"…….Hello?" Ino answered.

"Hey, were you sleep?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah…..but its alright Chouji. Why you call so late?"

"I promised I would call didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be so late."

"Sorry but I just had to ask you something."

"What is it Chouji?"

"Do you think you can meet me at Konoha park tomorrow night?"

"Yeah….Why?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but I got to go. I love you."

"I love you too Chouji. Bye."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Valentines day and Ino was excited.

'Today's the day Chouji gives me his gift, I can't wait.' Ino thought as she got ready for school.

Ino walked down the road, a big smile on her face. When Ino arrived at the school, she stood in her usual spot and waited for Chouji.

'I can't wait until bear gets here, so I can smother him in kisses.' Ino grinned.

She stood there and waited for Chouji, but he never came.

The bell rang and she had to walk to class alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the school, the students were showing their love and affection to their opposites, and all Ino could do was watch.

'I wonder why he didn't come to school? He knew what today was.' Ino pondered this as she walked the halls to her next class. Before she got to her next class she saw him. A sour look came across her face when she saw them together.

"Oh, Neji I love you." Tenten said as she embraced him.

"I love you too. You know you are the only one for me."

"I got you this……."Neji went into his pocket and pulled out a small white box.

"Oooh, what is it?" Tenten grabbed the box, when she opened it she jumped up and down in joy.

"Neji……its beautiful."

It was a small gold necklace with a heart locket at the end, and inside the locket was a picture of Tenten and Neji, on the back of the locket it said 'T&N FOREVER'

"I'm going to put it on and never take it off." Tenten exclaimed as she put it around her neck.

Ino was furious, how could Chouji not be here to celebrate this special day with her? She was hurt on the inside at what she just saw, Ino wished she could die right now, but Ino held her head high and walked into class without a care in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang and it was time to go home. Ino was thankful, she had to endure people showing love to each other, and she wasn't doing the same.

'Chouji better have a very good reason for not coming.' Ino thought.

Ino pulled out her phone and called Chouji.

"Hello" Chouji said.

"Where are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm at home Ino. Why you sound mad?"

"You didn't come today, and you knew what this day meant to me……" Ino felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino, are you still going to meet me at the park?"

"……..I guess."

"Alright, meet me around 8. I love you."

Ino just hung up the phone, she was too hurt to say anything back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji was confused at why Ino had hung up without saying I love you, that wasn't like her.

'I must have really hurt her, but I'm going to make it up to her.' Chouji thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji sat at the lake in Konoha park, waiting on Ino. Chouji was nervous, he started having negative thoughts.

'What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't show because I didn't come to school?' Chouji took a deep breath he was ready.

It was a late when Ino finally arrived, she was thinking about not coming for what he did, but she didn't have the heart to do him like that.

Ino went to the went to the lake to see if he was there, her prediction was right he was sitting on the lakeside, looking at the moon. Ino walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey Chouji."

"Hey Ino." Chouji tried to hug her, but she turned away.

"I'm so mad at you right now, what did you want me here for?"

"What did I do?"

Ino stood up. "I had to go through the whole day watching other people showing love and I wasn't able to express mine."

Chouji stood up too. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Why didn't you come you knew how much this meant to me."

"Because, I'm so used to being alone on this day I miss school every time this day comes around, it hurt me, to be the only one not showing my love. My heart would sink every time I looked at the happy couples and I would want to cry." A tear fell from Chouji's eye.

"Chouji……." Ino felt bad. Here she is complaining about one day of being alone, and here was Chouji, who had been alone for a long time now.

"But now, I have you." Chouji reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift.

The box was a ocean blue and had a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Chouji……"

Chouji handed her the gift.

Ino untied the ribbon and took of the top of the box.

"Chouji! This is…." Ino was at a loss of words.

It was a silver necklace with a heart charm at the end. The charm had sapphire and diamonds making the heart. The light from the moon hit it and it seemed to glam brightly in the night.

"Well, lets see how it looks on you." Chouji took it out the box and snapped it around her neck.

"How does it look?"

"You look beautiful." Chouji smiled.

Chouji leaned in and gave Ino a big passionate kiss.

"I feel lucky right now." Chouji exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I have you at my side, and I'm fortunate to have you in my life. I bless the day that you came and turned my life around." Chouji embraced Ino.

"I have been alone so long, and then you came along, you're the only person who saw me for who I am and not for my looks. I love you so much, and I'll never do anything to hurt you, all I want to do see your beautiful smile." Chouji ran a hand across her face.

"Chouji I love you so much. I'll never take this off. I promise." Ino smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You ready to go home Ino?"

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino unlocked the door, and Chouji scooped her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Why did you carry me?" Ino asked.

"I don't know….it felt right." Chouji replied.

"It's a little hot in here" Chouji got off the bed and began to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Ino looked confused.

"Trying to cool down." Chouji said as he slid his pants off.

"It is getting a little hot." Ino got up and began to take off her clothes.

When they were finished, Chouji was in his boxers and Ino was in her panties. They sat on the bed, Ino sat in front of Chouji, his hands going through her long hair.

"That feels great." Ino exclaimed.

"I bet this feels better." Chouji began to fondle her breast.

Ino let out a soft moan, Chouji moved her long hair and began to nibble on her neck. Ino leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"ooooh………Chouji."

Chouji began massaging her nipples, Ino's breathing got heavy. Chouji laid her back and began sucking on her nipples. He moved his hand down to her area. Chouji could feel the wetness as he massaged her folds. He slid her panties off and trailed kisses down her body. Chouji got to her area and gave it a good lick.

"Chouji….." Ino screamed as the pleasure rushed through her body.

Chouji tongue flickered her button, this started to drive her mad.

"Yes, uh, yes….."

Ino's juices flowed into Chouji's mouth.

"You taste good Ino." Chouji said as he licked up the last of her release.

Ino sat up and laid Chouji down.

Ino leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Let me make you feel good."

Ino began massaging the bulge coming from his boxers. She pulled his boxers off revealing his hard member. She went down to his member and licked the tip, this earned a grunt from Chouji. Ino then took Chouji into her mouth, she started slow but soon picked up the pace.

"Ino!"

Chouji could feel himself close to his release. Ino pulled his member out her mouth then started to stroke it before putting it back in.

"Ino I'm about to-" Chouji released in Ino's mouth.

Ino swallowed every drop. She climbed on top of Chouji and slowly brought herself down on his member. Ino started to shake as soon as she felt it enter her. She slowly started going up and down.

"Mmm, Chouji." Ino moaned as she began bouncing up and down.

Chouji sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and began thrusting into her. Ino was screaming at the top of her lungs. She had never felt this good in her life. Ino could feel her climax. Chouji felt her tighten around his member, he was close to the edge.

"Ino!"

"Chouji!"

They yelled in unison as they came. Ino climbed off Chouji and laid beside him. Chouji looked into her big blue eyes.

"I love you Ino." Chouji pulled her close to him.

"I love you Chouji."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

**THE END **

**A/N: Well here it is the valentines chapter. I wrote this because I'm alone for another valentines so this took my mine off it and because I love all my readers. My gift to you.**

**Happy Valentines Day**

**R&R**


	6. Exam time is Here

-1Exam Time Is Here

"Chouji!" Ino yelled as she reached her climax.

Chouji also reached his peak at the same time. He pulled out and grabbed the blanket to cover their hot naked bodies.

"I love you Ino." Chouji said as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you." Ino replied.

"You know we shouldn't have done this now."

"Why not Chouji?"

"Because the start of exams is tomorrow and we need our rest."

"Don't worry we'll do fine on the exams and besides you looked stressed, and I was your stress reliever." Ino said with a smile.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?" Ino asked.

"I really hadn't thought about that. I know I was moving out on my own."

"You know what? I think we should move together bear."

"What? Are you serious?" Chouji asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. I mean we already spend the night with each other how hard could it be living together?"

"All those nights were 1 and 2 haha sometimes 3 nights at a time, but this is like months waking up next to each other. I don't think you would want to live with me."

"Come on Bear just give it a try, it could be fun. You never know."

"I don't know Ino."

"Please bear? For me?" Ino looked at Chouji with a sad face knowing she would be able to persuade him.

"Mmm, ok ill at least think about it ok?"

"Yay don't worry bear if we stay together it'll be fun." Ino gave him a kiss.

"I said I would think, that isn't a yes. Now lets go to sleep, we need rest for the morning." Chouji pulled Ino close to feel her warmth.

"Good night bear I love you."

"I love you too."

They drifted off to sleep.

--

The next morning Chouji and Ino woke to a screaming alarm.

"What time is it?" Chouji asked.

"Mmm it says 6:30 lets get up and get ready." Ino replied pulling the sheets off her body.

"Oh do we have to?" Chouji put the pillow on top of his head.

"Yes now lets get in the shower." Ino ordered as she pulled the pillow off his head.

Chouji threw himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

--

When Ino and Chouji made it to the school they saw Shikamaru and Temari hugging on one another. They had really gotten close.

"Hey Shika and Temari." Ino said.

"Eh how y'all doing?" Shika replied.

"We're good. Are you two ready for the exams?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah we been studying hard so that we won't fail." Temari answered.

"She's been killing me with books and training and our special training." Shika said.

"Special training? What would that be?" Chouji asked.

"Well its-" Shika was hit in the gut by Temari.

"It's something we invented to keep motivated. It's secret so we can't tell anyone isn't that right Shikamaru?" Temari smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." Shika shrugged.

"So where do we go for the exams?" Chouji asked.

At that moment a voice came from the school intercom.

"Attention all senior students. This is your Principal speaking. You will meet in the Auditorium at this time for your exam details. Thank you and good luck."

"Well there's your answer. Lets get going." Shika put his hands in his pockets and began walking. Chouji, Ino, and Temari followed.

--

When they got to the Auditorium there were seniors sitting in different spots. They saw four open seats in the back and sat down.

"I wonder what the exams gonna be." Chouji asked.

"As long as we don't have to do anything that involves some type of combat I'm alright with it." Shika replied.

"You lazy fool." Temari shook her head.

"I just hope whatever we do. We all can do it together." Ino said.

"Yeah." Chouji replied.

Just then, two teachers walked onto the stage. It was Anko and Guy. Anko had a microphone in her hand.

"Attention students." Anko said.

The students still talking didn't hear a word she said.

"Ahem. Attention students!" Anko said a little louder but still nothing.

"So that's how you want it." Anko made some hand signs and snakes came from under her jacket.

They made there way around scaring all the students half to death.

"Now that I got your attention. I would like to give you the details of your exam." Anko said.

At that moment, Guy started talking.

"This test will put you mind, body, spirit and youthfulness to the test!" Guy made one of his signature poses.

Some of the students started laughing. Lee was the only one standing up mimicking Guys actions.

"Anyway, the test will take place in The forest of death. So gather your weapons and meet there in 30 minutes." Anko told them.

Anko and Guy vanished from the stage in a puff of smoke.

--

Chouji, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru met outside the forest at the desired time.

"I wonder what were gonna have to do." Ino asked.

"Something stupid maybe. What a drag." Shika replied.

"Shh there's Anko and Guy Sensei." Chouji told them.

"Ok it's time to announce the team pairings." Anko began to read a long list of ninjas team with one another.

She finally got towards the end.

"Ok so now we have Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Temari."

"Last team is Ino Yamanaka. Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuuga. Now go meet with your respective teams." Anko walked to the tables sitting outside the forest gate.

"Did she say I was teamed with…" Ino was at a loss for words.

A/N: Here is the chapter finally up. I am writing the next chapter to this and to my other story so please be patient with me. Sorry it took so long to update please review!

ChubbyBoy


	7. Clouded Thoughts and Released stress

-1**Clouded Thoughts and Released Stress**

Ino cannot believe that she is teamed with him.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Anko asked.

"Yes. Could we change our teams?" A random person asked.

"No. all teams are final learn the power of teamwork and you will go far." Gai replied.

"I would like you all to get acquainted with your teams at this time." Gai told them.

"Well, I guess I better go meet with them." Ino got up from her seat.

"Wait. Ino I don't want you to." Chouji grabbed her arm.

"If we want our plans to work we have to pass this exam. So I have to."

"Alright then. I love you Ino be careful." Chouji gave Ino a kiss.

"I love you too." Ino left into the crowd of people to find her team.

"Its sucks that she got teamed up with her ex boyfriend." Temari said.

"Yeah but she's strong and she can handle herself." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah I hope so." Chouji told them.

Ino maneuvered through the crowd until she saw her team. There he was standing next to Shino. The man that had hurt her those months ago.

"Hey Shino." Ino said turning her back to Neji.

"Hey Ino how have you been?" Shino replied.

"I been fine are you ready for the exam?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Yeah me too." Ino smiles.

"Attention! Now that you have met your team meet in front of the forest of death in an hour." Gai announces. And with that Gai and Anko disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready. See you at the forest Shino." Ino says as she walks off.

"See you there." Shino replied.

Neji just watched as she walked away.

Ino finds Chouji, Temari and Shikamaru waiting for her outside of the Auditorium.

"You okay?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah. He didn't say one word to me." Ino replied.

"Well are ya'll ready for this?" Temari asked.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous." Ino replied.

"Eh, it's a drag. It should be easy." Shika told them.

"I'm sure we'll do fine. We should go home and get prepared." Chouji said.

"Yeah your right. Ill see ya'll at the forest." Ino said and made her way home.

--

Ino was about to get into the shower when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming." Ino jumped down the stairs and answered the door.

"Chouji what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I came to get ready over here. Is that ok?" Chouji replied.

"Sure, come in." Ino walked back into the house. Chouji shut the door behind him.

"Where's your parents?"

"They're at the flower shop."

"Hey Ino are you sure your ok?"

"Yes would you stop asking me that? Just because I'm teamed with the guy that broke my heart doesn't mean I can't-" Ino's eyes started to water.

Chouji dropped his things and ran to hold her.

"It'll be ok Ino. Don't cry." Chouji embraced her as the tears ran down her face.

"But, why? Why did they pair me with him? Of all people?" Ino could not stop her tears.

Chouji lifted her chin off his chest.

"Everything is gonna be fine. Please stop crying." Chouji said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Chouji.." Ino kissed him passionately.

Chouji grabbed Ino's butt making her moan in the kiss. She broke the kiss.

"Chouji we can't we have to get ready." Ino started to walking to the stairs.

Chouji ran and grabbed her from behind.

"Your in pain now and I want to make you feel good." Chouji said in a deep voice.

"But Chouji we don't have…..Oh….." Ino was interrupted as Chouji began to massage her breast.

Chouji kissed on her neck receiving soft moans from Ino. Chouji could feel her nipples getting hard so he decided to focus on them. Ino thought she would go crazy from the pleasure overcoming her. Ino could feel Chouji's manhood on her and hat made her wet between her legs But, she still didn't want to do it not now.

"……….Chouji…….we can't. We have to get- Ohh….." Chouji had moved one of his hands a little lower touching her spot.

Chouji could feel the wetness coming from her. This made him crazy.

"How come you say no but your body is saying yes? Come on lets do it right here." Chouji said as he tore Ino's shirt off revealing her breast.

Ino knew he was telling the truth she really did wanted to do it.

"……..ok." Ino turned around and began ripping Chouji's shirt from his body.

Chouji began to kiss down her neck and lick down to the valley between her breast. He started to suck on her breast sending Ino into a frenzy.

"Mmm…….Chouji….." Ino manage to say through her moans.

Chouji continued to venture his tongue down her body tasting every part of her body. He licked around her belly button for a while and then continued downward. Chouji found himself at Ino's panties. Chouji could see the wet spot on her, this made him want her even more.

Chouji pulled down Ino's panties, revealing the sweetness he had been looking for.

"Ino your so beautiful." Chouji said as he moved toward her womanhood.

Chouji gave it one good lick savoring her juices. Ino grabbed his hair eagerly wanting him to continue.

Chouji continued to lick on Ino being sure to show special attention to her button. Ino thought she would lose her mind from the waves of pleasure overcoming her. Ino could feel her climax coming.

"Chouji! Chouji! Chouji!" Ino screamed as she could not take it anymore.

Ino released her sweet nectar onto Chouji face. Chouji licked up every drop.

"So delicious." Chouji said as he licked the remains of Ino's juices from his lips.

Ino stood on her knees and kissed Chouji passionately.

"Chouji……" Ino said as she looked deep into his eyes.

She could feel the bulge in his pants against her leg. She grabbed it earning a grunt from Chouji.

"Do you like that?" Ino said in a seductive tone.

Chouji couldn't form words all he did was nod.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good." Ino started to removed Chouji's pants and his boxers.

Once they were removed Ino stared at Chouji manhood in all it's glory. Ino began to slowly lick the tip of it, Chouji grunted at the hint of pleasure rushing through his body.

Ino took her tongue down the side and back up again before putting it in her mouth. Ino started to go up and down slowly before picking up speed. Chouji was grunted as the waves of pleasure built up inside him.

"Oh…..Ino" Chouji said as Ino pleasured him.

Chouji could feel himself getting closer.

"Ino……..I'm….." Chouji released himself.

Ino could feel his manhood pulsating as it released in her mouth. Ino made sure to swallow every drop.

"Now were even." Ino said as she released Chouji from her mouth. Ino stood up and made her way to the stairs.

Chouji laid there trying to catch her breath. He could still feel his manhood stiff, it wasn't over. Chouji got to his feet and caught Ino on the stairs.

"Were not done here." Chouji said in a deep voice.

"What do you…." Ino was interrupted as Chouji stuck his manhood Into her.

"OH! GOD! CHOUJI!" Ino screamed as Chouji went in and out of her.

Chouji could feel Ino's walls tightening around him. Chouji parted Ino legs a little, almost like a split. Making Ino even more tighter than usual. Ino thought she would die from all this pleasure.

"CHOUJI!" Ino yelled as she was close to release.

"INO!" Chouji yelled as he was close as well.

They screamed each others names in unison as they released. Chouji could feel Ino's juices on his manhood and Ino could feel Chouji's release inside her.

"That……was amazing." Ino said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I do my best." Chouji replied.

"Well lets get ready." Ino said as she tried to regain her balance and walk up the stairs.

--

It was five minutes until the exam and Chouji and Ino hadn't showed up yet, Shikamaru and Temari were worried.

"I wonder where they could be?" Temari asked.

"Eh, I don't think we have to worry." Shika replied.

"Why?"

"There they go right there." Shikamaru pointed.

Chouji and Ino were running at high speed trying to get there.

"Hey guys." Ino said.

"What were ya'll doing? Its almost time for the exam and you two are just now showing up. What were you doing?" Temari asked.

"We uh got a little messed up…..but everything is fine now." Chouji told Temari.

"Well, I guess I better go find my team." Ino announced.

"I'll miss you. Be careful ok?" Chouji said as he held her close.

"I'll be fine Chouji. I love you." Ino said embracing her love.

"I love you too." Chouji kissed her passionately.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. They finally parted lips and Ino started walking to find her team.

"Attention all Seniors! It is now time for your final exam." Anko announced.

"This is what your gonna have to do." Anko said as she reached in her jacket.

"Ah! Here it is!" Anko pulled out a medium size wooden box.

"All teams will be given a box. Just like this one. And your job is to disarm it before it explodes."

"That's right this exam will test your brains as well as your youthful spirit!" Gai appeared and started making with his poses.

"Yeah……anyway you have to figure out how to disarm it and get your reward inside." Anko continued.

"You can either take your chances with your brains or you can find on of these scrolls." Anko pulled a small white scroll from her pocket.

"Now this scroll may help you or it may not. We have placed scrolls with fake info on how to open it so you have to figure out if the info is true or not."

"If you open the box successfully bring your reward to the center of the forest and you will have passed."

"How long do we have until the boxes explode?" A ninja asked.

"48 hours." Gai replied.

"We will now pass out the Boxes good luck to you all." Gai said as he began to pass out the boxes to each team.

When he was finished he went over to the forest gates and opened them.

"Oh and one thing I forgot to mention…" Anko announced.

"These boxes are sensitive so if you are not careful they will explode." Anko smiled.

"But Anko that-" Gai tried to say as he was cut off by the kunai thrown at his face.

"Yes. That is correct be extra careful students." Gai told them.

"Now-" Anko made some hand Jutsus.

All the boxes started ticking simultaneous.

"GO"

A/N: The story has just got good. I will update the story soon. Please Review.

Chubby


	8. In The Kitchen:The Lost Lemon

-1**In The Kitchen: The Lost Lemon**

_**A/N: This is set the day before the exams. Enjoy!**_

Beep, Beep, Beep, Chouji's cell phone going off.

'Who's calling this early?' Chouji thought as he rolled over to grab the phone off the nightstand.

Chouji flipped the phone open to see that it was a text from Ino.

'I wonder what she wants?' Chouji opened the text it read.

'Hey Bear, I wanted you to come my house today.'

Chouji scratched his head and began to text back.

'Why?'

A few minutes later he got a text back from Ino.

'it's a special surprise'

'I guess ill come. I'm going to get ready. I love you.'

'Love you 2 bear.'

Chouji got up and began his morning ritual of showering, eating, and getting dressed.

--

Chouji arrives at Ino's and knocks on the door. A few seconds later Ino answers.

"Hey Bear, come in." Ino opens the door to let him in. He steps in and takes his time to look Ino over. She's wearing her purple bra and matching panties.

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

'She is so beautiful.' Chouji thought as he wrapped his arms around her taking in her sweet scent.

Chouji carries her into the living room. Chouji sits down with Ino straddling his lap. Chouji begins kissing her passionately.

After a few seconds he stopped for some air.

"So, are you ready for the exam tomorrow?" Chouji asked.

"Not really I'm really nervous I hope I pass." Ino replied.

"It's okay Ino I'm sure you'll do fine. Don't worry"

"Thanks Chouji." Ino smiled.

"What was that surprise you were talking about?"

"Come and see." Ino got off of Chouji and made her way to the kitchen.

'Did she bake me a cake?' Chouji thought as he followed behind his love.

When they got to the kitchen. Chouji was confused as ever.

"So what do you think?" Ino asked.

Ino had laid out whip cream, Chocolate syrup and a bowl of strawberries and cherries on the kitchen table.

"What's all this for?" Chouji scratched his head.

"Well this is a reward for studying so hard." Ino began taking off her bra and panties.

Chouji finally figured out what she wanted. He went over to Ino and began kissing down her neck.

"Wait a minute Chouji." Ino laid on the kitchen floor and opened her legs and rubbed her womanhood.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ino said in a seductive voice.

Chouji grabbed the whipped cream off the table and went to work. He started at her breast and put a mountain of cream on top. He grabbed two cherries and topped each of them off. Chouji continued to spray between her breast and down her stomach into Ino's belly button. Ino let out soft moans as the soft white cream caressed her body. Chouji sprayed the cream between her legs and all over her spot.

"Oh, Chouji….." Ino smiled.

Chouji grabbed the chocolate syrup and did the same. He grabbed a strawberry and rubbed it down Ino's body.

Ino started breathing heavy as the strawberry made her body tingle. The strawberry continued down her stomach and got to her womenhood. Chouji moved the strawberry up and down the outside touching her spot consistently.

"ah…ah….ah" Ino moaned.

Chouji slid the strawberry inside of her slightly accompanied by a finger. Chouji could feel Ino's body tighten on his finger and the strawberry. Ino moaned his name as she came on his finger and the strawberry. Chouji pulled it out of her and took a bite.

"Delicious." Chouji said as he finished off the strawberry covered in his lovers juices.

"Now time for the main dessert." Chouji began licking the whip cream and syrup off of her breast making sure to get it all off.

After it was clean Chouji decided to show the nipple some attention sucking it a little before changing his attention to the other breast. Ino's breathing had gotten heavy as Chouji's tongue explored her body.

"Mmm, Chouji….." Ino manage to breathe out.

Chouji continued down her stomach and licked it all off her stomach and out of her belly button.

Chouji licked it all off her legs and trailed his tongue around her thigh before licking it all off her spot. This caused Ino to moan loudly and wrap her legs around his head wanting him to continue. Chouji complied, sticking his tongue deep inside of Ino and licking on her button. Ino's toes curled as Chouji's tongue teased her. She could feel her release coming again.

"Chouji!" Ino yelled as she released onto her lovers tongue.

Chouji licked it all up not leaving anything behind.

Ino saw Chouji's manhood sticking from his pants, so she decided to have some fun. Ino got up and began kissing Chouji, her hand moved down and started massaging the bulge coming from his pants.

"Now it my turn to have some dessert." Ino said as she began to strip Chouji. When he was completely naked, she began to move her hand up and down on Chouji's member. Chouji grunted as the pleasure was building up inside him. Ino grabbed the chocolate syrup and put it all over his erect member.

Ino got down and began moving her hand up and down rubbing the syrup all over it. Ino licked the head before putting her mouth on it and going down. She went down slow teasing at Chouji. He thought he was gonna lose it at the pleasure overcoming him.

"Ino…..Ino….." Chouji managed to say between moans.

Ino pulled it out her mouth and licked the head some more.

"Do you like it Chouji?" Ino said sweetly.

Chouji could not speak, he only nodded. Ino continued bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. Chouji was close to his peak.

"Ino I'm….." Chouji released into Ino's mouth. Ino could feel Chouji's member pulsating inside her mouth. Ino swallowed Chouji's seed and licked off all of the remaining syrup.

"That was fun." Ino said as she got up and began walking out the kitchen.

"We are not done yet." Chouji grabbed her and began rubbing her womanhood. Ino moaned as his fingers played with her spot. Chouji could feel her getting wet, so he pulled her to the table and laid her on her back.

"You ready?" Chouji asked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Y-Yes." Ino replied.

Chouji slowly pushed himself inside. Ino's walls instantly tightened on his member. Chouji began to move in and out slowly picking up the pace. Ino moans got louder and louder as Chouji's member went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Chouji I-" Ino was cut off as Chouji picked her up and began bouncing her up and down on his member.

Chouji crushed his lips against Ino's pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He could feel Ino's walls tightening this sent the both of them over the edge. They moaned each others names while the released. Ino could feel Chouji still erect member releasing inside of her, and Chouji could feel Ino's release on his stomach.

"That was a good surprise." Chouji said as he pulled himself out of Ino.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ino replied.

"You want to go get cleaned up?" Chouji asked.

"I'd love too." Ino replied.

Chouji picked Ino up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

The End.

Well that's the lost lemon. My birthday is tomorrow but I wanted to give all my loyal readers a gift.

Please Review

Chubby


	9. So It Begins

-1So it Begins…….

And with that, all the teams raced into the forest going every which way possible. Shika, Temari and Chouji rushed quickly into the forest. They ran for a while making sure they weren't being followed.

"Alright I think this is a good spot." Shikamaru told them.

"Good I was tired from all that running." Chouji replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Temari asked.

"I'm gonna try and figure out this boxes structure meanwhile, I want you two to find me one of those scrolls."

"How are we gonna tell if the scroll is fake or not?" Chouji asked.

"Were not. Were just gonna have to find a scroll and trust our instincts." Temari replied.

"Yeah but if were wrong this box could explode and we fail. I say try to find more than one scroll and compare it to the other one you found and bring them both back here."

"I don't like that plan. Why don't we just go wait for someone to open there box and take there scroll from them." Temari stated.

"Maybe every box is opened a different way. So we can't go off that. We would have just wasted time if we go with that this plan has a possibility of working. Now get going." Shikamaru replied.

Chouji looked around the forest.

"What's wrong Chouji? You look troubled." Shikamaru asked.

"I just hope Ino is okay. She hasn't even spoke of Neji ever since we been together and now he's alone with her I have to go see if she's ok." Chouji said walking away from them.

"Chouji, Ino can handle herself if Neji tries anything." Temari told him.

"Plus Shino is with them so if he tries anything with Ino you can trust Shino to help her out." Shika added.

"But for now we have to hurry and get this box open before it explodes and we fail. So move out!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Got it." Chouji and Temari took on into the forest.

'I have to go make sure she's ok.' Chouji thought as he ran through the forest.

-X-

Meanwhile, Neji, Ino, and Shino were jumping amongst the trees. Each one not saying a word. Neji looked over at Ino, and proceeded to get a little closer.

"So Ino I-" Neji started to say but Ino just speeded up and got away from him.

"Neji, and Ino stop." Shino ordered.

"I know you two don't like each other, but like it or not we are together. If we don't work as a team were gonna fail and none of us can afford that. So we need to find a way to open this box." Shino said.

"I'm willing to work with him to pass." Ino said.

"Me too." Neji replied.

"Good. So here's the plan………." Shino started.

-X-

"So everyone knows the plan?" Shino asked.

Neji and Ino nodded.

Neji and Ino jumped into the trees and began searching for a scroll.

'Some plan Shino, why couldn't I look after the box while you two go off together?' Ino thought as she jumped.

"Ino…." Neji said.

"Yes?" Ino replied politely.

"You remember that time when…." Neji started to say before being cut off.

"We can't talk about these things now….here's a good spot." Ino said as she jumped into a clearing unoccupied.

"Let's start looking for a scroll." Ino said as she began searching the ground.

"Okay." Neji said using his Byakugan to search the trees. He turn to Ino.

"Tenten and I are no longer together." Neji told her.

"Pity. What you cheat on her too?" Ino continued to look.

"She was nothing to me. I realized that she was just a fling and I should have stayed with you." Neji confessed.

"Well too bad. You hurt me and thought I'd never recover but then Chouji was there. He's so sweet and caring for others." Ino told him.

Neji went over and picked Ino off the ground.

"I want you back Ino. I love you so much it's killing me I shouldn't have done you like that it was wrong please come back to me." Neji smiled.

"That's sweet but I love Chouji and we've never been happier." Ino says as she removes Neji's hand from her arm.

"He even got me this beautiful necklace." Ino reaches in her shirt and pulled out Chouji's gift.

"What? That piece of crap?" Neji snatched it off her neck and threw it to the ground.

"You bastard!" Ino yelled as she grabbed the necklace trying to fix it.

Neji smacked it out of her hand.

"You must be out of your mind to be in love with that fat loser." Neji laughed.

"He cares for me and loves me and I love him more than I had ever loved you." Ino picked the necklace back up.

-X-

"Where do you think a scroll would be?" Temari asked.

"I really don't have a clue. We have to be careful though, other teams might ambush us thinking we have a scroll we have to stay on our guard." Chouji replied.

"Well lets split up and meet back here in an hour. We can cover more ground that way." Temari suggested.

"Ok. I'll go this way." Chouji pointed in a random direction.

"Alright but remember your way back Chouji." Temari reminded.

"No problem." Chouji smiled.

"Oh and Chouji…."

"Yeah Temari?"

"Don't go looking for her. We need to pass and we can't waste time so focus on the mission at hand." Temari told him.

"Don't worry Temari I'll find me two scrolls and find my way back I promise."

Temari smiled and jumped in the trees.

'It wouldn't hurt to just see what she's doing.' Chouji thought and jumped into the trees.

-X-

"Why can't you just accept that I love him?" Ino yelled.

"Because you and that fat bastard don't go together. How does it feel when you have sex?" Neji asked.

"None of your business Neji now quit talking about it and lets find a scroll." Ino ordered trying to go back to searching but the Hyuuga stood in her way.

"You really must be stupid. You know you love me but you can't see it so I'm gonna have to show you." Neji grabbed her arm and forced his lips into hers.

Ino tried to pull away but couldn't get from the Hyuuga's grip.

At that moment, Chouji had landed on a tree branch above them.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just started school Monday but I'm gonna try to update as often as I can. Please review.

ChubbyBoy


	10. The Fight For Ino

-1The Fight For Ino

Chouji arrived to see Neji forcing himself onto Ino. Chouji jumped from the tree.

"Get your hands off her." Chouji yelled.

Neji broke the kiss and turned to face him still holding Ino.

"I'm done with this trash anyway." Neji threw Ino to the ground.

"I can do way better than this bitch." Neji smirked.

Chouji rushed Neji with rage and threw a punch which Neji dodged with ease.

"That the best you got?" Neji pushed Chouji to the ground.

Chouji got up from the ground and rushed Neji again trying to land another punch. Neji dodged it again.

"8 diagrams 64 palm!" Neji yelled and started unleashing his technique on Chouji.

"Expand!" Chouji expanded his body just as Neji began hitting him. Neji's attack was having no effect.

Chouji jumped into the air.

"Human Boulder!" Chouji started spinning in the air and as he landed went speeding towards Neji.

Neji managed to step out of the way at the last second.

Chouji hit a tree and came out of the expansion into his normal form but continued his attack.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!" Chouji arm grew twice its size and swung it at Neji.

"Please stop all this!" Ino yelled but neither of them were listening.

Neji jumped into the air and dodged Chouji's arm. Neji went into his pouch and pulled out a kunai and quickly threw it at Chouji. Chouji quickly canceled his expansion and jumped to dodge the kunai. Chouji then noticed the explosive tag on the end but it was too late to get out the way of the blast. The kunai exploded and sent Chouji flying into a tree. He hit the tree hard and fell to the ground landing on his neck.

"Chouji!" Ino ran over to check on him.

-X-

Off in the distance, Shikamaru was studying the box, trying to figure a way to disarm it.

'What a drag. This bomb is hard as hell to crack.' Shika thought as he inspected the bomb.

Suddenly the was an explosion. Shika turned to see the smoke.

'I sense Chouji chakra signature that way. I hope he's ok.' Shika picked up the bomb and quickly made his way to the explosion point.

-X-

Temari searched high in a tree looking for a scroll.

"Damn it. They really hid these scrolls. I'm never going to find one." Temari said to herself.

She also heard the explosion. She looked up to see the smoke from the aftermath.

'Finally some action!' Temari jumped through the trees making her way to the scene.

-X-

In an opposite direction, Shino was trying to disarm his team's box. When he as well heard the explosion.

'This doesn't look good I better see if my team is alright.' Shino thought as he made his way to the explosion.

-X-

Chouji struggled to get to his feet. His legs were shaking from the explosion as well as the rest of his body.

"Chouji stop this." Ino pleaded but Chouji started walking towards Neji.

"Listen to your whore. There's no way you can be me." Neji said in a arrogant tone.

"I'll show you. You bastard! Spiky Human Boulder!" Chouji turned into the human boulder but with huge spikes in it. Chouji rushed toward Neji with full speed.

"That didn't work before and it isn't working now!" Neji said as he jumped and dodged the attack.

Chouji stopped in place and quickly went back. Neji was still in the air and couldn't dodge the attack. Chouji hit Neji with full force sending him into a tree just as he had done to him.

Neji hit the tree and fell face first to the ground but he didn't move. His body was bruised and bloody from the spikes.

Chouji came out of the ball and went over to Neji. He kicked Neji lifeless body to where he was on his back. The expression on Neji face seemed he didn't know where he was.

"How you like me now you bastard!?" Chouji yelled and sat on his chest and began punching him in the face.

Chouji went on a relentless attack with rights and lefts each one hitting harder and harder each time.

"Who's the bitch now!? Huh!" Chouji yelled as he continued beating Neji.

"Chouji that's enough get off of him!" Ino yelled trying to get Chouji to stop, but Chouji continued to beat on Neji.

Chouji's fist were turning red as he continued to punch away at Neji's defenseless face.

"Chouji please stop!" Ino tried to stop Chouji by grabbing his arm.

"Get off me!" Chouji shoved Ino back sending her sliding along the ground.

Chouji, realizing what he had done to his love, got off of Neji and went to check on Ino.

"Baby I-are you alright." Chouji asked trying to pick Ino off the ground.

"Get away from me." Ino pushed Chouji away from her, tears coming from her face.

"Ino…" Chouji backed up giving Ino some space.

At that moment, Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino arrived.

"What happened here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino are you ok?" Temari rushed to Ino's side.

"Neji forcefully kissed me and Chouji saw so that's how they started fighting. I tried to get Chouji to stop beating on Neji….go check and see if he's alright." Ino told them.

Shino went over to check on Neji.

"He's still breathing he'll be alright." Shino said.

"This is a drag. Neither of our teams are gonna get far if Neji and Chouji are gonna find each other to fight." Shika said.

"That's correct. Right now were calling a truce between you two. Ok." Shino looked over at Chouji.

"Fine." Chouji replied.

Neji had finally made it to his feet.

"O-ok." Neji manage to reply.

"How about I switch places with Temari?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah, that way we can get our boxes open and neither of our teams will lose anymore time. So when one team get their box open we just find the other team get their box open and we all head to the center of the forest together." Temari replied.

"That'll work." Shino said.

"I'm okay with it." Shika replied.

"Well lets get going. Shika…..I guess I'll see you later." Temari kissed Shikamaru passionately.

"I love you." Shikamaru whispered to her.

"I love you too." Temari whispered back.

Temari went over and picked up Neji and with that, Shino, Temari, and Neji were gone leaving Shika, Ino, and Chouji.

-X-

"What a drag. We've been searching for hours and still no scroll." Shika said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should set up camp for the night. What do you think Ino?" Chouji replied.

Ino nodded.

"Alright then. Lets set up camp and then we can start back searching tomorrow morning." Shika threw his bag from his back, pulled out a tent and began setting up.

-X-

When they were finished, Ino, Chouji, and Shika sat around a small fire.

"Today's been a drag. Looking for these scrolls has put a pain in my ass." Shika said laying down in front of the fire.

"Yeah. They really hid those scrolls. You think we would have found one by now." Chouji replied.

"At least we don't have to worry about you fighting Neji again." Shika said with a smile.

"Ha-ha. I didn't mean to beat him like that." Chouji rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to do that to him…." Ino got up and walked away from them.

"What's her problem?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. Let me go check on her." Chouji got up from the fire.

"Well I'm going to bed. Just be sure not to stay up all night. We have to start early in the morning." Shika told him.

"Alright."

Ino was leaning on a tree looking at the starry sky. The moon was shining brightly lighting up the whole forest. Chouji walked up behind Ino grabbing her waist, pulling her close.

"Are you okay Ino?" Chouji asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"What happened with you today?" Ino turned to look Chouji in his eyes.

"I don't know…I lost my temper. Neji was just pissing me off. He was saying those things about talking as if you were a dog. I just lost myself. I thought you would've love to see him getting beat down?"

"I did it was good that someone finally showed him he isn't the best…..but it seemed wrong. He was completely defenseless and you kept attacking what if you would've killed him?"

"I was really close to putting my hands around his neck and ending his life but I didn't because I thought of you. What if I did go to prison what would happen to you? I couldn't stand to be away from you, so I just wanted to give him the beating of his life, to show him if he talks about you that is what happens." Chouji brushed a piece of hair out of Ino's face and stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you Ino. You complete me."

"Oh bear….I love you too."

Chouji leaned in and met Ino's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Chouji began to move his hand down Ino's back and grabbed a handful of her ass.

Ino quickly broke the kiss.

"Chouji….please not here."

"I can't hear you." Chouji teased and began kissing on her neck.

"Chouji…..stop." Ino pleaded but she could feel the wetness starting to form between her legs.

"Okay." Chouji continued to feel on Ino's body while trailing kisses down her neck.

Chouji began tugging on her shirt wanting it to come off. Ino wanted to fight it but just raised her arms in defeat. Chouji quickly got it off revealing Ino's supple breasts.

"Where's your bra?" Chouji asked.

"I thought it would be hot in the forest so I didn't wear one." Ino replied.

Chouji shrugged and began trailing his tongue down her body. Ino moaned from the sensation and bent her back to give Chouji more access. Chouji started sucking on her nipples quickly alternating between each of them, giving equal attention.

"Did you hear that Chouji?" Ino grabbed Chouji's head.

"Hear what?" Chouji asked with a confused look.

"What if someone's looking?" Ino looked around nervously.

"Then let them look…." Chouji continued sucking on Ino.

He went to her stomach trailing his tongue into her belly button, and started to take off her pants. Chouji removed her pants and panties. Chouji got up and looked over Ino's naked body.

"Beautiful." Chouji said.

"Oh, bear…." Ino blushed at his comment.

Chouji quickly removed his clothes and went back down to Ino's area. He began slowly licking starting from her spot working his way down. Ino moaned and grabbed Chouji's hair not wanting him to stop. Chouji continued to lick and at the same time he stuck a finger in and started going in and out slowly. Ino moaning got louder and louder as Chouji increased his speed. Ino could feel her climax coming, she released and could feel her legs giving away. Chouji licked up all her juices.

"Lets continue this in our tent." Chouji picked Ino up bridal style and went back to their tent leaving their clothes behind.

Chouji got Ino into the tent and laid her down.

"Now it's my turn." Ino said seductively.

Ino grabbed Chouji's hardened member and began stroking it slowly. Chouji made a low grunt of approval. Ino slowly started picking up speed, Chouji could feel it coming. He released on her hand. Ino grabbed his pulsating member and put it in her mouth. Chouji grabbed Ino's long hair. Ino went down as far as she could and slowly came back up.

"Does that feel good bear?" Ino asked in sexy tone.

Chouji looked her in the eyes and nodded. He was to enticed by the pleasure to speak.

Ino continued bobbing her head up and down moving her tongue all around his member and licking the tip of his member with her tongue. This sent Chouji over the edge. He climaxed and Ino sucked up every drop. Ino sat up and straddled Chouji.

"You ready?" Chouji asked.

Ino nodded and Chouji slowly eased his member into her. Ino started moving up and down in a slow pace but quickly began picking up the speed. Chouji wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and Ino wrapped her arms around Chouji's neck they moaned and screamed each others names as the friction created by one another felt like heaven, it was as if the whole forest could hear them. Chouji could feel Ino's walls tighten around his member they yelled each others names as the climaxed in unison. Chouji pulled out of Ino and held her close.

"I love you Ino." Chouji said as he caught his breath.

"I love you bear." Ino replied yawning.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

In the opposite tent, Shika laid there awake.

'I'm sure everyone in a 100 mile radius heard them. It should be me and Temari getting it on not them two…….what a drag….' Shikamaru thought as he was finally able to fall asleep.

-X-

Finally done. Sorry it took me so long to update. With school and other random junk I have not had time. I'll be sure to update my other story so look out 4 that I also got 2 new AMVs tell me what you think of that. Anyway that's it for this chapter so please review!

Chubby


	11. Now Or Never

-1Now or Never

The sun slowly creeps over the horizon as the new day begins and the final hours of the exam. Shikamaru is already awake, studying the box trying to find a way to stop it from exploding.

'There doesn't seem to be any way to stop it. If I could just get one of those scrolls them maybe this would be easier.' Shika pondered as he sat staring at the box.

'What a drag…time to get the love birds up.' Shika got out of his tent and went to Chouji and Ino's.

"Hey you two! Time to get to work." Shika said loudly.

Chouji woke up from the sound of his voice.

"Yeah…….we're coming Shika." Chouji said sleepily.

"Good. Hurry up we have to get this done." Shika walked back to his tent.

Chouji raised up and stretched waking his body up for the day. He looked over at Ino who was sleeping peacefully.

'It would be a shame to wake such a vision of beauty but we have to get moving.' Chouji thought.

Chouji leaned in close to her.

"It's time to get up baby." Chouji whispered.

Ino moved around a little bit before replying.

"A few more minutes please Chouji…..I'm tired."

'We need to get moving now so that we can find a scroll.' Chouji thought.

'I know what will get her up.' Chouji put his hand on Ino and she continued to sleep.

Chouji moved his hand slowly down to her area. He began slowly rubbing on her folds, he could feel the wetness starting to arise. Ino moaned quietly and tried to adjust herself to get his hand off so she could continue to sleep.

"Chouji…..stop." Ino said softly.

"We have to get up now." Chouji replied as he continued to rub on her.

Ino moans got louder as his rubbing persisted. Chouji's hand was now soaked and he had no intentions of stopping.

"…..ok ill…..get up…..now Chouji……" Ino managed to say in between her moans.

Chouji stopped and began licking his fingers.

"I'll be outside and don't make me wait." Chouji said as he grabbed his clothes and got out the tent.

'God I love that man.' Ino thought as she watched him leave.

-X-

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were now together.

"Glad to see you two are finally up." Shika said.

"Yeah whatever Shika what's the plan?" Chouji asked.

"Well I want you two to go look for some scrolls again. It's early so I doubt there are any other teams out here looking for scrolls this early so we should have the advantage."

"What if we do run into a team?" Ino asked.

"Then your gonna have to not let them have the scroll." Shika said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, this is beginning to be a drag. I'm ready to get this done, so if you can find the scroll I can get this open then help your team Ino."

"Alright we'll do our best to find one." Chouji replied.

"Get going I'm gonna look for anything on this damned thing." Shika went back to the tent and started studying the box.

"Well lets get going Ino." Chouji said.

Ino nodded and they both started searching the grounds.

-X-

A couple hours go by, and the top half of the sun is now in the air. Chouji and Ino are still searching for a scroll. The silence was too much for Ino to bear.

"Chouji what are your plans after the academy?" She asked.

"I wanted to go to a college and hone my skills. I want to be a great ninja like my father." Chouji replied.

"What about you Ino?"

"I want to go to a college as well. That is, if we can pass this exam."

Chouji smiled.

"Don't worry if we keep looking I'm sure-" Chouji tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

"Damn fucking-" Chouji pulled what he had tripped over from the ground.

"What? What is it?" Ino asked.

Chouji quickly hopped up and grabbed it out the ground.

"We got a scroll lets hurry and get it back to Shika." Chouji said as he began running with the scroll in hand with Ino close behind.

-X-

Shikamaru scratches his head as this box has him confuse.

'I can't find anything on this box. Damn it.' Shika kicked the box over.

Suddenly a small secret compartment opened and 3 different colored wires appeared, red blue and green.

'Well damn.'

-X-

"How close are we to Shika?" Ino asked as they ran at top speed.

"He should be around here somewhere." Chouji replied.

At that moment, a paper bomb flew and hit the tree in front of them.

"Look out!" Chouji managed to grab Ino and jump out the way of the blast.

"Who's there?" Chouji yelled.

From a tree jumped 3 ninjas in all black. One had two blades on his back, another wielded a small sword and the last one had a katana.

"You two will be giving us that scroll now." one ninja said as the other 2 nodded.

"I don't think so." Chouji and Ino entered their fighting stance.

The three ninjas jumped with lighting speed and charged Chouji and Ino.

"Partial Expansion-Arm!" Chouji arm grew larger and he sent all three of them flying with ease.

"Wow I thought that would be more of a challenge." Chouji said in disappointment.

"Aww, I wanted to fight…" Ino pouted.

"Maybe next time right now lets get this scroll back to Shika." Chouji replied and they continued.

-X-

A few minutes later, they found Shika studying the wires to the bomb.

"Shika we found one." Ino said.

"Great maybe it'll give us a clue to which wire to cut." Shika grabbed it from Chouji and quickly opened it.

"Are you shitting me?" Shika said annoyed.

"What is it?" Chouji replied confused.

"There's nothing on this scroll the only thing in it was some wire cutters."

"That doesn't seem right, Anko said it would have information on the bomb." Ino said.

"It seems as though Anko was lying." Shika replied.

'Bitch' Shika thought as he looked at the wire cutters.

"Well we can't just stand here we have to cut a wire." Shika grabbed the box and study each wire fully.

The atmosphere became tense at Shikamaru took his time studying each wire. Suddenly, explosions were echoing throughout the forest.

"Roses are red…." Ino said.

"Violets are blue…" Chouji replied.

"Sugar is sweet…." Shikamaru finished.

"……It's the moment of truth." They all said in unison.

Shika eased the wire cutters onto the green wire, the sweat slowly coming down his face as he was coming to his final decision. He cut the Green wire….and then the box went….

BOOM!

A/N: Well that's the chapter I hoped you enjoyed it will be updated soon! Plz review.

~Chubby~


	12. The Aftermath

-1The Aftermath…

"Ino, Shika! Are you two alright?" Chouji called out.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ino replied.

"Well, it looks like we failed. What a drag." Shika told them.

They all had manage to escape the blast. The smoke filled the air making it impossible to see.

"This test was next to impossible to past. There was no instructions on how to open it…Anko lied to us." Shikamaru said.

"This sucks I don't want to do this shit again." Chouji complained.

The smoke finally cleared and on the ground were 3 scrolls for Chouji, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"How in the hell?" Shika scratched his head as he wondered how they opened the box.

"I guess we cut the right wire." Chouji replied.

"Let's find the others so we can tell them!" Ino told them.

The team took off through the forest in search for Temari, Neji, and Shino.

-X-

Shino bugs completely covered the bomb as they searched for a way to disarm it.

'There is no way.' Shino thought.

At that moment Neji and Temari returned.

"Shino we found a scroll." Temari threw it to him.

Shino opened it to a blank scroll and wire cutters.

"Neji use your Byakugan to look into the bomb." Shino ordered.

Neji nodded and used his power to inspect the bomb.

"There is a secret compartment to the right but that is all I can see." Neji told him.

Shino pressed the right side and it opened to the 3 wires. Shino grabbed the wire cutters.

'Time to make a decision.' Shino looked to the red wire and moved the cutters to cut it.

"Cut the green one Shino!" A voice came from afar.

It was Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"The one to cut is the green one. Trust me." Shika assured him.

Shino nodded and cut the green wire. It was a explosion of smoke, and on the ground were 3 scrolls for Ino, Neji, and Shino.

"Lets hurry to the center we're running out of time!" Temari told them.

With that, they were now in a race against the clock.

-X-

The sun was high in the air, as they ran through the forest. They could now see the center building.

"We're close." Shikamaru told them.

"Lets just hope we get there in time." Chouji replied.

Suddenly a paper bomb came from a bush almost hitting Chouji. The tag exploded sending all of them flying.

"Who's there? Come out and show your face!" Chouji yelled.

"We don't have time for this Chouji lets go." Shika reminded him.

"Temari, Shino, Ino, Neji are all of you alright?" Shika called out.

"We're all fine." Shino replied.

"Let's keep moving." Temari told them.

Suddenly the ninjas in black that Chouji had handled earlier came from the treetops.

"Look we don't have time for this. Get out of our way." Chouji ordered.

"We're not going down like last time." One of the ninjas replied.

He snapped his fingers and with that from the trees jumped more ninja in black.

"Since we didn't open our box, you will not make to the center in time." a voice said.

The leader came out he was wearing all white opposed to his all black minions.

"We really don't have time." Shikamaru told them.

"We're gonna have to work together to get out of here." Shino said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Neji I'm willing to put aside our differences to get past these goons." Chouji said as he extended his hand to him.

Neji slapped his hand away.

"You do what you need to and I'll do what I need to…just don't get in my way." Neji took his stance.

"This place will be your grave." The leader motioned and his minions attacked.


	13. Fight For Survival

-1Fight for Survival

"Partial Expansion Arm!" Chouji's arm grew and he swung it at the attacking ninjas.

They barely dodged and countered with kunai.

"Rotation!" Neji manage to create a barrier to protect them from the kunai.

"Bug Barrage!" A swarm of bugs came from Shino's sleeves.  
They began sucking the chakra from the ninjas leaving them weak.

"Wind Scythe!" Temari waved her fan sending a powerful gust at her opponents.

Sending them flying through the sky.

'Even though were taking them out it seems they keep coming.' Shikamaru thought as he studied the surroundings.

"Take this!" Shika yelled as he threw paper bombs at the trees.

A chain of explosions shook the ground. When the smoke cleared there were even more ninjas standing on the trees than before.

"There is no use. You can't win." The white leader told them.

"That's it." Shika said.

"What is it?" Chouji asked.

"This is an illusion. We have to attack the leader to stop these goons from coming."

"Everyone aim your attacks at him." Shikamaru pointed to the leader.

The white leader disappears and appears in front of Shika. He hits Shika with a knee to the gut and vanishes once again.

'What speed…' Shika thought as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is hopeless for you." The white leader said as he disappeared once again.

"I know how to stop him. Chouji get ready to use your expansion again." Neji said.

"Okay." Chouji replied.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his power.

Searching for the next place the ninja might attack.

'There!' Neji activated his rotation.

He managed to catch the white ninja in the attack stopping him in his tracks.

"Chouji now!" Neji yelled.

"Partial Expansion!" Chouji's arm grew again and he smashed the ninja in white.

"It's over.." Chouji said.

"Don't be so sure…" A voice came from the trees.

The battered white ninja on the ground turns into a log.

"Damn it…a substitution." Shikamaru said.

"That was good…but now it's my turn." Clouds started to form in the sky above them.

"I call this technique: Kunai Devastation!" Lighting came down and struck near the group.

"Scramble now!" Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone jumped out the way as a second lighting bolt came at them.

Suddenly, it started to rain kunai as the lighting continued to try and strike them.

'At this rate, we're done for.' Shikamaru thought as he deflected the raining kunai away from him.

Everyone manage to find a shield from the raining kunai and lighting.

Neji searched the trees to find where the white leader was hiding. He saw a figure in the top of the trees.

"I can see the source!" Neji yelled and jumped to try and stop it.

"Neji don't!" Shikamaru called but it was too late.

Neji was already on his path to try and stop the white ninja. A kunai with a paper bomb flew from the tree. Neji couldn't do anything except brace himself from the impending blast. The blast sent Neji into a tree with bone crushing force.

"Neji!" Ino runs to him as fast as she could and starts to heal his wounds.

"We have to get him out of these trees. He has the element of surprise over us." Shikamaru told them.

"I've got this!" Temari said as she bit her thumb drawing blood.

She wiped it on her fan.

"Kamatari!" Temari waved her fan and out came her animal summon.

"Attack!" Temari ordered.

Kamatari nodded and a severe wind storm quickly appeared and knocked down the trees that were the source of the attack.

The clouds faded and the attacks finally subsided.

Everyone came from hiding to see the aftermath.

"It's finally over…" Temari sighed.

"Good job Temari…Ino how's Neji?" Chouji asked.

"He's badly hurt…but no fatal damage." Ino replied.

"Well lets hurry we don't have time to waste." Shika told them.

"Where do you think your going?" The white ninja appeared in front of the group blocking their way once again.

"I'm getting sick of this guy." Shino said.

"I got this." Chouji steps up to face him.

"You think you can fight me fat boy?" The white ninja laughed.

"What did you call me?!?!?" Chouji was now enraged.

"I'm not FAT!!!" Chouji rushed the ninja in a blind rage.

"Chouji don't!" Shika tried to stop him but it was too late.

The white ninja vanished and reappeared behind Chouji.

"Now your finished." The white ninja was about to deliver a devastating blow.

He suddenly just stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell?" The white ninja couldn't figure why he couldn't move.

Shikamaru had caught him in his shadow possesion jutsu just in time.

"Now it's your turn to get some pain inflicted upon you." Shikamaru reach in his pockets and pulled out 6 kunai with paper bombs.

"No…have mercy." The white ninja pleaded.

"Goodbye." Shikamaru threw them all at him, each one making a direct hit.

The explosion was great, sending everyone flying back.

That part of the forest was filled with smoke that could possibly be seen from a distance. When the smoke cleared, there was no remains of the white ninja, just a big hole where he once stood.

"Finally it's over. What a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Let's get moving." Chouji told them.

Everyone was now back on their way.

-X-

They finally arrived at the center of the forest.

"I hope we made it in time." Shikamaru said.

The door opened and they walked inside. They continued in until they made it to the arena. Suddenly the door filled with white smoke.

"How you doing?" Anko said smiling.

"You lied to us. You said the scrolls would contain information. It just had wire cutters in it." Shikamaru said.

"What? Can't I have a little fun? This job gets so boring." Anko replied.

"You bit-…screw all that, did we pass?" Chouji asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this…" Anko paused.

-X-

A/N: well that's it for this chapter plz review…ill update my other story soon so plz b patient with me I have a new AMV on youtube as well so look that up

~ChubbyBoy~


	14. Celebration Short Lived

-1_**Celebration…Short Lived**_

"You all have passed!" Anko says excitedly.

Chouji, Shika, Ino, and Temari let out a breath of relief.

"You also didn't have to be so careful with the boxes."

"Why not? They were gonna blow if we didn't." Shika replied.

"It was a joke. You could have dropped the box 100 times and nothing would have happened." Anko smiled.

They all gave Anko scolding looks.

"Do you know what we went through out there!" Chouji yelled.

"Nope and don't care. You still passed, be happy."

"Yes congratulations to you all." The Hokage of the village and principle Tsunade appeared in front of them.

"There will be a festival held in honor of all the graduates 2 weeks from now so be prepared for fun and again congratulations!" Tsunade told them.

Chouji and the gang cheered for the announcement.

"May we leave now lady Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"Yes you can. All of you have worked hard and deserve a break." Tsunade disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well, we did it." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…it wasn't easy…" Chouji replied.

"Let's go to my house to celebrate." Ino suggested.

"Yeah, I could definitely use a shower." Temari added.

They left the forest of death with the sense of accomplishment.

-X-

The walk to Ino's house seemed to last forever seeing as how it was so far away from the forest. When they finally got there, Ino hit the lock on the door and the boys rushed in and crashed on the couch in the living room.

"My feet are killing me." Chouji said as he rubbed his feet.

"It wouldn't kill you to walk more." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah whatever."

"Well boys me and Ino are going upstairs you two just wait here for us." Temari said as her and Ino quickly made their way upstairs.

Shika looked over at Chouji.

"So Chouji…what was it like?" Shika asked.

Chouji sat up and looked at Shika.

"What was what like?" Chouji replied confused at what his friend was talking about.

"Beating that arrogant punk Neji's ass?" Shika raised an eyebrow.

"It felt…real good but…I'm not gonna worry bout it." Chouji laid back down.

"Why not? He might try to get you back for what you did."

"I don't care. I only care about Ino and our future. I don't have time to worry about school yard drama."

Shika shrugged.

"I guess your right…"

-X-

Upstairs, Ino and Temari were getting ready to shower.

"I'm glad to be in a house with a working bath!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah me too. That test was a pain. And Anko sensei's like made the test even harder. But at least we graduated." Ino said as she stripped off her clothes.

"Yeah. So what are you and Chouji's plans?"

"I think that we will start a team together and start doing missions together…you know doing good around the country."

"That sounds wonderful…helping people…" Temari said daydreaming about the idea.

"Well lets stop thinking about that now…the boys are waiting downstairs." Ino replied.

"I think they deserve a reward for working so hard." Temari suggested.

"You were thinking what I was." Ino replied with devilish grin.

-X-

Thirty minutes past and the girls still had yet to come downstairs with them.

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Shikamaru said as he looked up the stairs.

"They're women Shika." Chouji replied.

"Good point."

"Oh boys! Were done!" Ino called down.

"See? What did I tell you?" Chouji said.

"You were right." Shika replied.

"We will be down in a minute!" Temari yelled.

When they finally came down, they were wearing only their towels. Shika and Chouji stared as their girlfriends made their way down to sit with them. There bodies still damp from the shower.

"So how do we look?" Ino asked as she sat on Chouji's lap.

"W-well…you look…" Chouji started.

"Amazing…" Shika finished for his friend.

"Chouji I have something to show you…lets go to my room ok?" Ino said seductively.

She got up grabbing Chouji by the hand and dragging him up the stairs. Chouji nodded as he was being pulled still intoxicated by Ino's beauty.

"We can go to the guest room Shika." Temari grabbed Shika's hand pulling him up the stairs.

Shika followed in the same trance as Chouji.

-X-

Once Ino got Chouji into her room, she locked the door behind them. She turned Chouji around and kissed him passionately. Chouji stumbled back and fell onto the bed taking Ino down with him.

"I'm sorry Ino I-" Ino put her finger on Chouji's lips.

"It's okay…You don't have to apologize." Ino replied softly.

She stood up and undid her towel letting drop to the floor. Chouji stared at the beauty before him. Ino's eyes staring into Chouji's wanting him, her breast sitting perfect, her sleek legs going up, curving into her nice shaped bottom. Chouji could feel the bulge in his pants wanting to come out.

Ino saw the bulge and started getting wet. She took her hand and started to slowly massage the bulge. Chouji moaned as she slowly stroked him.

"Ino…" Chouji moaned.

Chouji caught Ino's lips in another kiss. His tongue in a battle with hers for dominance. When they finally broke the kiss, Chouji stood up and began taking off his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers and laid back down beside Ino.

"I can tell by looking at you that your wet…" Chouji whispered to Ino.

Ino nodded loving the sound of Chouji voice.

Chouji began kissing on her neck and slowly moving down. He sucked on each nipple giving them equal attention before going down further. Chouji trailed his tongue down her stomach and licked her thigh.

"You taste so good…" Chouji said as he placed kisses down her thigh.

"Chouji…" Ino moaned loving every second.

Chouji used his tongue to explore Ino's area. Ino gripped the sheets and began to moan his name. She grabbed a handful of his hair pushing him deeper inside. Chouji inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out while still keeping his tongue in place. Ino wrapped her legs around Chouji head not wanting him to stop.

"Chouji….Chouji…."

Ino's walls began to tighten around Chouji's fingers. Ino arched her back and Chouji's felt her juices flowing from her release. He pulled his fingers out and licked the mess up.

"…Delicious." Chouji said as he licked his fingers.

Chouji could feel his member pulsating. Ino sat up and kissed Chouji.

"Now it's my turn." Ino said seductively.

She pushed Chouji down on the bed and removed his boxers. Chouji's member had his seed around the head.

Ino licked the head causing Chouji to moan.

"Seems like you already came…" Ino said as she continued to swirl her tongue around his head.

"Mmm…" Chouji replied unable to speak.

"I'll make it cum again." Ino took Chouji all the way in her mouth.

She bobbed her head down and back up slowly. Chouji's toes curled as he couldn't believe all the pleasure he was receiving.

"Ino…"

"I'm gonna do something real special for you…" Ino said as she placed Chouji's member in between her breast.

She moved her breast up and down slowly, taking the head in her mouth every time she moved down. Chouji began to move a little as well causing more friction between them.

"Ino…I'm…"

Ino nodded and took the head into her mouth and began bobbing faster. A few seconds later Chouji climaxed and Ino swallowed it all.

Ino went up to Chouji and kissed him passionately.

"I want you inside me….Chouji…" Ino whispered in his ear.

Ino grabbed Chouji's member and positioned it at her entrance. She went down on it slowly stopping when their hips met. She grinded her hips causing Chouji to moan her name loudly. Chouji sat up and grabbed her by the waist and began to move her on his member.

This caused Ino to start calling Chouji's name.

"Harder…Chouji…harder…" Ino moaned.

Chouji complied and began to drive her down on him with full force. Chouji could feel Ino's walls tighten around him causing him to release in the process.

They screamed each others name as they climaxed.

Chouji pulled out of Ino, his member still pulsating. He laid down with Ino cuddled up beside him.

"That…was the best." Chouji said.

"It was…we both deserved it for working so hard…I love you." Ino replied.

"I love you too…" Chouji met Ino's lips in a passionate kiss.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

-X-

_One Week Later_

Chouji and Ino walked to the school smiles on their faces.

"All we have to do is finish out the semester and we are done." Chouji said.

"Yeah its gonna be no problem." Ino replied.

"That week seemed to go by so fast…I wish I wouldn't have ended." Chouji said as he pulled Ino close to him.

"Yeah me too." Ino caught his lips in a kiss.

"Well lets go meet Shika and Temari."

-X-

When they finally made it to the grounds students were giving Chouji looks and whispering.

"I wonder what's up." Ino whispered.

"It doesn't really matter." Chouji shrugged it off.

Shika and Temari were sitting at their regular meeting spot.

"Hey Shika! Temari!" Chouji yelled.

As Chouji and Ino made their way to their friends they got stopped by two other students.

"Hey Chouji is it true?" one of the students asked.

"Is what true?" Chouji replied with a confused look.

"That you beat up Neji in the forest." the other student said eagerly.

"Well…" Chouji hesitated.

"He couldn't have done it…Chouji isn't on the level Neji is." The first student commented.

Chouji started to get angry with them.

"Look I beat him down and showed him who's boss. He won't do what he did to piss me off again." Chouji replied triumphantly.

Ino shook her head and walked away. A confused Chouji pursued his girlfriend to see what's wrong leaving the students to dream about how the fight played out.

"Ino…what's wrong." Chouji asked when he finally caught up with her.

"That day…in the forest…" Ino started.

"What the fight with Neji? I was teaching him a lesson…" Chouji grabbed her hand but she jerked away from him.  
"I did it for you Ino."

"I don't want you to do something like that ever again…" Ino said tears beginning to form.

Chouji could see that she was hurt by what happen between them in the forest.

"Ino I… I won't…just for you…I promise." Chouji wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Chouji…"

"I'll do anything just to see you smile." Chouji said as he looked deep into his loves eyes.

Ino met Chouji's lips in a passionate kiss.

"You lovebirds done yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"It time to get to class." Temari told them.

After a few minutes, they finally parted the kiss.

"Yeah were coming." Chouji said.

-X-

As the day progressed, the whole school was talking about Neji and Chouji. Some refused to believe Chouji beat Neji while others supported Neji's beating. When lunchtime came Chouji table was surrounded with people wanting a play by play of what happened.

"If you want to know about it, just go ask Neji." Chouji told the crowd.

The crowd, disappointed because of the lack of information left the table.

"Damn Chouji, your like a badass for beating Neji." Shika said.

"Well I don't care what I am, that's not important to me." Chouji replied as he looked at Ino.

Ino smiled at him.

-X-

"I'm glad school is finally over." Chouji said as he wrapped his arms around Ino as they walked.

"Yeah it seemed to last forever." Ino replied kissing Chouji on the cheek.

"What do you want to do?" Ino asked.

"How about we go to the park?" Chouji suggested.

"That would be wonderful. How about we you meet me there in an hour?"

"Okay I will."

"Meet me in the field you know our spot don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Chouji replied as he kissed Ino.

"Alright I will see you there."

Unknown to them, they were being watched.

'Time to put my plan into action.'

-X-

Chouji arrived at the meeting spot a few minutes early.

'She must have not got here yet. Let me go ahead and set up.' Chouji thought as he laid his blanket down.

Chouji laid down and stared up at the beautiful blue sky. The clouds moving slowly across the sky.

Chouji suddenly heard footsteps.

"How's my baby do-" Chouji stopped when he sat up to see that it was Tenten.

"Oh, hey Tenten what are you doing here?" Chouji asked.

Tenten just stared at Chouji not saying a word.

"Tenten? You okay?"

Tenten sat down beside Chouji and smashed her lips into his. Chouji quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Tenten what are you doing?" Chouji asked with a confused look on his face.

Still Tenten remained silent and she began taking off her shirt revealing her bra.

"Tenten put your clothes back on." Chouji said as he covered his eyes.

Tenten grabbed Chouji hand and started massaging her breast with it. Chouji tried to pull his hand away but Tenten wouldn't let him. She began moaning loudly as his hand continue to fondle her.

"Tenten stop!" Chouji yelled.

Tenten stuck her hand into Chouji's pants and began to stroke his member. Chouji tried his best to stop her but it was no use.

"Please…stop." Chouji tried to say.

She began to go faster with her stroking. Chouji grunted loving the sensation that was filling him but he knew it wasn't right.

"Tenten…" Chouji managed to get out.

Tenten met Chouji lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance over one another, Ino was just arriving.

"Chouji sorry I'm-" Ino stopped when she saw what was going on.

Chouji heard Ino's voice and quickly parted from Tenten.

"Ino it isn't-" Chouji tried to say.

"Chouji…" Ino said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ino…let me-" Chouji began to say but Ino quickly ran away not wanting to see anymore.

Tenten put her shirt back on and quickly left.

'What just happened' Chouji thought as he sat there lost in thought.

-X-

End Chapter

A.N: Sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to update…I had some serious writers block but this story is back on track…more updates coming soon…plz review

~Chubby~


	15. Break Ups Make Ups

-1Break Ups Make Ups

'Why would he do this to me? After everything we have been through…' Ino thought as she walked trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Ino pulled out her phone and began texting Temari telling her what she just saw. Just as she was about to hit send she ran into the one person she wasn't expecting to see.

"Ino?" A voice said.

Ino looked up to see Neji standing in front of her.

"Neji…what do you want?" Ino replied not in the mood for his bullshit.

"You just looked troubled. Is everything ok?" Neji asked with concern in his voice.

"Things are fine with me. What about you?"

"Well…things haven't been that well for me…"

Ino started to be concerned for the Hyuuga branch child.

"Is it okay that I walk with you?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Ino continued walking to her house.

"So how are you and Chouji doing?"

Ino felt a sharp pain in her heart not wanting to talk about what she just saw.

"We're just fine." Ino lied.

"How are you and Tenten?"

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We…are not together anymore…" Neji managed to say.

"What happened?"

"She said she didn't want to be with me anymore…I wasn't the right man for her…and I thought she was the one for me…" Ino looked to see Neji wiping his eyes.

This really hurt him.

'He seems so sad…' Ino thought as they continued to walk.

"Neji I'm so sorry…" Ino didn't know what to say to the broken man.

"No Ino I should be saying I'm sorry to you." Neji stopped and turned to Ino.

He grabbed her hand and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"I should have never left you…I was wrong about everything…Chouji is a lucky man to have you…"

Ino was at a loss for words. Why was he telling her all this now?

"Neji…"

"I know you probably don't believe what I'm saying but every word of it is true…I wish I could be with you again…and this time I would do better…"

They continued to walk until Ino finally reached her destination.

"Well I'm gonna go in now…I have to get ready for school tomorrow…" Ino said

"Thank you for walking with me Ino…I just needed someone to listen…I'm glad it was you." Neji replied.

"No problem Neji…anytime."

As Ino was opening her door, Neji turned back around quickly.

"Oh and Ino."

Ino looked up at him.

"I really mean it when I say that your special."

Ino blushed and quickly went inside. When she got behind the closed door she began to sob. Her mind was going in circles. Here's Chouji messing around with Tenten and now Neji is trying to reconnect the bond that they once had.

'I wonder if he really meant what he said…' Ino thought as she began to remember the old times that her and Neji shared.

'But Chouji…' Ino also began to think of her and Chouji's good times.

Ino began to play with the necklace Chouji gave her on valentines and how he said those things.

'Was everything Chouji said a lie?' Ino began to think.

Ino slid down the door and began to cry. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Things were becoming hard for her to deal with.

-X-

After sitting in that spot for almost an hour Chouji finally decided to get up and find his girlfriend and try to sort things out.

'How am I going to convince her that I wasn't cheating…it kind of hard to believe a girl coming up and just kissing you out of nowhere.' Chouji thought was he walked through the streets of Konoha.

Chouji pulled out his phone and dialed Ino's number. The phone rang twice and went straight to voice mail.

'Damn it…she's ignoring me…fuck…why does shit always happen to me?' Chouji thought.

He had to get to Ino and sort all this out.

-X-

When he finally got to Ino's he rang the doorbell.

"Ino it's me please open the door so we can talk…" Chouji yelled.

"I don't want to see you right now." Ino replied through the door.

"Ino please…come outside and talk to me…" Chouji begged.

Ino opened the door and stepped outside. Her big blue eyes staring daggers into Chouji. Chouji thought for a minute to form the right words to say.

"Ino…you have to believe me…what you saw was…I mean it was but…I didn't want it to happen I swear."

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your quick fuck…I'll be sure to take my time the next time you tell me to meet you." Ino scolded.

"Ino…I don't even like Tenten like that…she just came out of nowhere and started kissing me…I tried to get her to stop but…"

"Really? Cause by what I saw it didn't look like you were trying to get her to stop…" Ino could feel tears coming back.

'Why would he try to use a lame excuse like that?' Ino thought.

"That's the truth Ino…I'm sorry that you saw what you did but…I'm confused right now…I don't know how to tell you it wasn't what you think it is…"

"Well why don't you just leave then? I don't have time for this." Ino turned to go back inside.

Chouji quickly grabbed her arm.

"Ino please don't do this to us. I love you and I don't want it to end like this." Chouji pleaded with her.

"Too late…goodbye Chouji…" Ino pulled her hand away from his and undid the necklace he had given to her.

She dropped it onto the ground and walked back inside. When she closed the door the tear erupted from her eyes like a volcano. It hurt her to do that but she couldn't be with a man that would tell such farfetched lies.

'It's for the best…' Ino thought.

On the other side of the door Chouji was in tears as well.

"I was finally happy for once in my life…and now it's all gone.' Chouji picked up the necklace and began walking home.

As he walked clouds started to form and it started to rain. As other villagers had hastened their movements Chouji continued at the same pace. He didn't care for the rain. He had just lost the one thing in the world that actually made him happy.

'I don't want to go home…not now…' Chouji decided to walk to the park maybe he could clear his mind there.

He sat on the park bench and looked into the lake. The rain still beating down onto him. He looked at the necklace that Ino had given back to him and remembered that wonderful night. His heart was filled with so much emotion that it could have exploded. Chouji finally wasn't rejected for being overweight he finally found someone that saw past his weight and saw the real him and now she was gone.

'I wish it would rain harder.' Chouji thought as he looked up into the clouds.

'Maybe it can wash away some of the pain…'

-X-

The next morning Chouji's alarm blared in his ear. He reached out from under the covers and felt around for the snooze button.

'I wish I could just stay here forever.' Chouji thought as he began to pull himself out of bed and get ready for school.

Chouji walked to school with a million things on his mind. He pulled out his phone and began to text Shika.

'Shika I need you to meet me in our old spot at the front of the school…come alone.'

'Why what's up?' Shika replied.

'I'll tell you when I see you'

'okay.'

Chouji stood in their old spot away from everyone. After a few minutes, Chouji saw Shikamaru walk up with his hands in his pockets.

"Now what was so important that you needed to meet me here." Shikamaru asked.

"Me and Ino are not together anymore and I didn't need Temari to know." Chouji replied.

"Is that why you look like shit? Damn dude what happened."

Chouji told Shikamaru what happened.

"Hmph do you really think anyone will believe that?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened."

"Shikamaru you have to believe me." Chouji begged.

"Don't worry Chouji I believe you. You're my friend and I know you have no reason to lie to me." Shikamaru said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Now if only I can convince Ino that I'm not lying."

"Easier said than done Chouji."

Shika and Chouji stood in silence for a moment.

"Listen I'll tell Temari what happened if Ino hasn't already and we'll figure something out." Shika patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks Shika."

"No problem Chouji. What are friends for?"

"Well lets go talk to Temari now." Shika said and began to walk around the school.

Chouji walked along side Shika. Just when they were about to turn to go around the building something caught Shika's eye.

"Chouji whatever you do don't get mad." Shika said.

"Why? What is it?" Chouji replied confused at what his friend was talking about.

Shikamaru pointed to the road leading to the front of the school.

Chouji looked and could not believe what he saw. Ino was walking along side Neji and they were talking and laughing as if they were a couple.

Chouji started to feel his blood boil.

-X-

Well that's it for this chapter sorry if it isn't that long I promise the next one will be longer plz review!

~Chubby~


End file.
